Moments
by Yumemakura
Summary: Series of short stories; trying to capture a moment of Alexander's world in exact word counts of 100, 200, 300, 400 & 500 .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Title: No Such Life**  
Word Count: 100

It was bliss. When Hephaistion was sent to build a bridge, Alexander sought comfort in Bagoas, only in Bagoas. His impious mind wondered, if Hephaistion were gone, then the King would be his, only his.

The long awaited day had come. Now Hephaistion was gone forever. Bagoas fervently waited for the King, days and nights, while his king stayed with Hephaistion, with dead Hephaistion.

When the King finally came out, Bagoas realized that there would be no such a life as happily ever after for him with the King. Alexander belonged to Hephaistion, only to Hephaistion. How silly he was.

* * *

**Title: One of Many Evenings**  
Word Count: 100

My eyes are fixed on your hand that holds a goblet. A thick ring of lapis lazuli defines the delicateness and slenderness of your fingers. I imagine them wrapped around my flesh, kneading firmly with just the right pressure, stroking gently up and down, and squeezing tightly from time to time.

You lick your lips seductively as if you can see the inside of my head. I surrender and sigh with anticipation.

"Are you dreaming again?"

Your warm breath tickles my ear. I swallow hard and just nod.

"Come to bed Alexander, I will give you another neck massage then."

* * *

**Title: One of Rare Evenings**  
Word Count: 200

It was not so often that Hephaistion lowered his guard and let the power of wine takes over his sense. But tonight, he was drunk, so helplessly drunk. Hephaistion stood in the middle of the hall slightly swaying from side to side.

As he closed his eyes, and cocked his head to the side, he lost his balance, and stumbled a few steps backward. A strong arm quickly grabbed his slender waist, and steadied him, letting his back arch to expose the forbidden tender throat. Hephaistion's lips curled up but his eyes were still closed.

He wrapped his arms around the thick neck of his saver in attempt to stand up straighter. Yet, he failed miserably and crashed hard against the broad chest of Black Cleitus. Hephaistion chuckled uncontrollably. Cleitus held him even tighter, slipped his forefinger under Hephaistion's chin, and gently lifted his face.

Hephaistion's eyes fluttered open at that moment, and Cleitus was lost. All he saw was teasing flame of blue orbs and slightly parted red moist lips that ignited his lost passion so painfully. When he almost tasted his sweet reward, Alexander came and robbed the gift from his custody, leaving Cleitus with nothing but yearning.

* * *

**Title: Once in a Blue Moon**  
Word Count: 300

Cleitus was attentive that night. He was carefully watching the scene in front of him. Rewarded, he thought he had seen it all, at least what went through Hephaistion's mind. Cleitus did not miss a sign of pain that surfaced for a moment on the perfect face of the younger man. Although Hephaistion was standing stoically as usual, his blue eyes were fixed on Alexander and a Persian eunuch with boiling bitterness.

Even from this far, Cleitus could see that the king was heavily drunk, and sensed that every movement of the king's toward the boy was fruits of seeping lust. When the king smiled ecstatically against the boy's silky black long hair, Hephaistion pivoted, and swiftly left the banquet hall.

The mask Hephaistion put on was almost perfect, but Cleitus caught a faint twitch cross over the thin skin under his eyes as he passed him. Quietly, Cleitus followed him. When Hephaistion was out of the hall, and nobody was around, his posture sulked, and he put his hand on the column to support himself.

Cleitus approached him from behind, and slipped his arms around the younger man's narrow waist. Hephaistion tried to escape at first, but when Cleitus pulled him closer against his chest, Hephaistion's body relaxed, and leaned heavily against the older man as if he was utterly defeated.

Cleitus turned him around in his arms, and kissed his lips passionately. It tasted of the mixture of sweet wine and salty tears. He tightened the hold around Hephaistion's torso, and pressed the younger man even harder to him by squeezing his other hand on Hephaistion's perfectly round bottom. Cleitus swallowed the other man's moan in his mouth with delight.

Then, a strong hand gripped his shoulder, and Alexander's warm breath whispered into Cleitus' ear.

"Thank you Cleitus. I will take it from here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Title: One Hot Summer Day**  
Word Count: 400

Maybe it was just a trick of the sun. The heat of the summer at midday became unbearable even in Mieza where the temperature was slightly cooler than Pella. Aristotle looked around at his students who were all sitting in the shade on the stone benches under the big oak tree. He realized quickly that it was almost impossible to keep those young men's attention to the subject matter that required thorough examination of the fact and comparison.

Nearchus' eyes were almost closed, his elbow rested right above the knees, and the hands cupped his red round face to support its weight. Cassander was just about to flick a pebble between his fingers aimed at Ptolemy, and Ptolemy was looking at a dragonfly perched on the top of Aristotle's cane, which rested against the bench.

And there was Hephaistion. His cool pair of clear blue pools were the only eyes that were looking in the direction of Aristotle. Aristotle smiled at him to reward the young man's attentiveness, but soon noticed that his eyes were not focused. They were looking through Aristotle as if they were daydreaming.

Aristotle took this opportunity to study this beautiful youth. The sun was just starting to invade the shade where Hephaistion was sitting, and the right half of his face was exposed to the sun. His silky hair shone in copper blond adding a halo effect around his high cheekbone that was covered with soft downy hair of ripened juicy peaches. Aristotle had to use all of his will power not to be lured to run his fingers over it.

His sun kissed honey golden skin was sheathed with a thin film of perspiration. The bare skin just under his collarbones radiated with moisture, and looked so smooth and soft, inviting to be licked and touched. Aristotle swallowed hard being lost in the gorgeous sight of the youth. A stray bead of sweats ran down from Hephaistion's temple and settled right by his moist full lips.

Aristotle licked his lips unconsciously. He almost could taste Hephaistion's sweet and salty essence on the tip of his tongue. He forced himself to tear his gaze off the object of pleasure when he sensed another's eyes upon him. He met with Alexander's astonished look. Aristotle smirked and replied in silence.

"Yes, Alexander, even an old fellow like me is not totally free from pure temptation."

* * *

**Title: Another Hot Summer Day**  
Word Count: 500

The tension was building up. It was so strong that it almost hurt. Hephaistion wanted to move, but he knew better. Instead, he sunk himself deeper against the tree trunk and closed his eyes. The only sound he could hear was the panting breathings of him and Cleitus. Hephaistion felt Cleitus' heated body tightly pressed against his, covering his entire back. Cleitus' harsh and hot breath lingered around his nape.

Hephaistion did not want to dare for Alexander to find them. It was not a fear, but more of a pride. He refused to taste the bitterness of defeat. Alexander should not always have his way. Yet at the same time, somewhere deep in his heart, Hephaistion wished to be found, wished to be freed. He shivered in Cleitus' arms when he almost sensed what to expect when Alexander found them. The sound of breaking branches broke the absolute silence.

At the moment when Hephaistion's body became rigid in alarm, Cleitus pushed him harder against the trunk, knocking all the air out of Hephaistion's lung. Hephaistion screamed out loud, but it was muffled with Cleitus' large hand. Nevertheless, it was too late. Alexander's sharp ears had already heard him, and he rushed toward them with Ptolemy at heel.

Hephaistion knew that it was over. He knew that it was too late to run and hide. All he could do now was to accept the consequences with dignity. Cleitus groaned.

"Just a little longer, Hephaistion, and then we could have made it. You should learn how to control yourself to keep quiet."

Hephaistion protested.

"If you were not so rough, and did not push me so hard, then I would not have had to scream!"

"I knew it! There you are, I finally caught you!"

Alexander huffed heavily. His face was red, and his eyes were glittering. Hephaistion let out a faint sigh, and bowed his head deeper into his chest, feeling defeated, and being intimidated. Alexander grabbed Hephaistion's wrist, and yanked him with full force making Hephaistion stumble.

"Now you know what is going to happen to you Hephaistion?"

Alexander gave an evil grin. Hephaistion nodded, half dazed, and half daunted.

"Now, it's our turn! Find us if you can!"

With this, Alexander ran off with Hephaistion leaving delightful laugh behind.

Ptolemy and Cleitus sighed deeply and rolled their eyes. It happened each time when the Prince wanted to play this game of hide and seek. First, Alexander wanted to hunt, and then he claimed his prey with passion.

Hephaistion's scream of bliss echoed out loud in the air traveling through the forest, but Ptolemy and Cleitus knew well that they should not try to find them at least for another two hours or so, and to pretend not to hear anything.

"Let us get some wine, Ptolemy. We have plenty of time. Besides, it would be all forgotten by the time when we find them anyway."

Cleitus winked. Hephaistion indeed needed to learn how to contain his vocals.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Title: Alexander's Mistake**  
Word Count: 200

"Leave it! It's not your concern. You have nothing to do with it!"

Alexander regretted it as soon as he backhanded Hephaistion's face when he jerked his arm free from Hephaistion's grip. He was angry and blinded by a rage. The regret turned to shock when he saw a cut on Hephaistion's face where the ring had met with his cheek. Even more so, Alexander was panicked when he encountered Hephaistion's icy cold blues.

"Fine."

That was all Hephaistion said before leaving the frozen and terrified Alexander behind. The fear of losing Hephaistion prevailed over the fear of rejection. Alexander ran after Hephaistion. He grabbed him from behind, and turned his friend to face him.

"I am sorry, Hephaistion, please forgive me."

Alexander traced a streak of blood on Hephaistion's cheek with his trembling thumb to wipe it off, but it merely smeared. The cut was not so deep, but it would leave a scar on Hephaistion's perfect face.

"I planted an ugly mark on your face…"

Tears welled up in Alexander's eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Hephaistion cupped his face, and whispered.

"Good. That will remind you not to make the same mistake again. Never push me away."

* * *

**Title: Hephaistion's Mistake**  
Word Count: 100

"I'll race you to the waterfall!"

Hephaistion took off. He knew that Alexander could run faster, but there was quite a distance to the waterfall. The longer the distance was, the better the chance for Hephaistion to win.

As they ran further, Alexander fell behind, just as Hephaistion had expected. What he did not anticipate was for Alexander to stay right behind him. When they came close to the falls, and Hephaistion thought he had won, Alexander tackled him making both fall to the ground.

"You shouldn't have run in front of me, Hephaistion. Your back is such irresistible temptation."

* * *

**Tit****le: Alexander's Other Mistake**  
Word Count: 100

"Catch me if you can!"

Alexander dashed; being delighted, and listening to the sound of rough breathings Hephaistion made behind him. Joyful laughter escaped from two young men. Soon, Alexander stopped when he did not hear Hephaistion anymore. He looked back with worry.

He found Hephaistion doubled over bracing himself against his knees, breathing heavily with his shoulders. As Alexander moved closer, Hephaistion straightened himself out. Hephaistion's honey colored skin glittered in the sun, his cheeks flushed, his soft lips partially parted, and his blue eyes shimmering dark with lust.

"Got you … you should never have stopped, my Alexander."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Title: At The Dead of Night 1  
**Word Count: 200

It always happens around this time of the night. Alexander wakes up with an undeniable uneasiness. He knows the protocol by now. First, he takes a deep breath to calm his madly beating heart, and then he stares into the darkness until the blackness reveals its different shades. Next, he slowly shifts to prop up on his elbow, trying not to disturb the sleeping form besides him.

Beautiful Hephaistion sleeps by his side, so quietly and so still. Alexander contains the urge to touch him to feel the vital sign. The fear creeps in. He is frightened of the thought that the darkness swallows Hephaistion into the underworld. So he watches Hephaistion breathe until goddess Eos peeks her face from the eastern sky. He buries his face into the pillow. Hephaistion should not know that Alexander has been watching.

He feels the bed shift. Hephaistion stirs stretching his lithe body. He leans onto Alexander and gently places a kiss on top of his crown.

"My beautiful sleepy head." The whisper is heavy from sleep, yet it is mingled with a soft chuckle.

And then, Alexander can finally surrender to Hypnos, as the darkness has gone, and his Hephaistion is safe.

* * *

**Title: At The Dead of Night 2  
**Word Count: 200**  
**

Alexander woke up with the sound of somebody rushing into his room. His hand automatically grabbed a dagger under his pillow, but when he saw a familiar figure standing by the door, he released it and sat on the bed.

"What is it Hephaistion?"

Alexander forced the voice through his still half sleeping body. Hephaistion leaned heavily against the door. Even in the dim light, Alexander could see his face was so pale and his body was slightly shaking. Alexander was alarmed and ready to get out of the bed, but Hephaistion hurried to his side. Embarrassed, he avoided meeting with Alexander's gaze.

Alexander took Hephaistion's hand, and shifted to make room for him. As soon as he slipped in by him, Alexander wrapped his arm tightly around Hephaistion's trembling body.

"Was it Achilles again?"

"Yes."

"He was just showing his trophy to you."

"I know, but…"

"You don't like it because it is not sanitary."

"Yes."

Alexander pulled Hephaistion closer and smiled into his locks. Picturing Achilles proudly bringing a dead mouse to Hephaistion, and dropping it right in front of Hephaistion's nose before putting his cool paw on his cheek not understanding that Hephaistion was terrified of mice.

* * *

**Title: At The Dead of Night 3  
**Word Count: 100**  
**

"Ouch!"

Hephaistion woke up when Alexander jumped into his bed, and accidentally kicked his thigh.

"Sorry, you don't see him on me do you?"

Hephaistion rubbed his eyes, and examined Alexander tentatively.

"No, I don't think so."

"It was very close this time, he almost touched me."

"But he means no harm to you."

"He is evil. Have you looked at him? I mean really looked at him? He has more than one set of eyes. It definitely is an evil to have so many eyes. And the legs …"

Hephaistion gathered him and smiled. Alexander was terrified of spiders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Title: Alexander's Embarrassing Moment  
**Word Count: 100

No, I refuse. I admit that he is slightly taller than I am, but he is more slender. I admit that he is older, but only by few months. Besides, I am the prince. He is the one who should be offering. Then, I make a mistake. I am trapped in his gaze filled with anticipation. I totally lose myself when I see the tip of his red tongue slowly run over his upper lip. I hear myself offering to him before I even realize.

"Would you like to taste mine?"

I push my honey cake in front of him.

* * *

**Title: Hephaistion's Embarrassing Moment  
**Word Count: 100

"Come on Hephaistion?"

"No!"

"I will give you a back rub."

"No!"

"I will even give you a foot massage."

"No!"

"I was drunk."

"As usual!"

"So were you."

"It doesn't mean that you could take advantage."

"Everybody loved it. You were …"

"Don't even say it!"

"But you made such a lovely Aphrodite…"

"I said don't mention it!"

"How can I make it up?"

"You'll do the same."

"But, I am the king."

"There is no way out of it."

"Can I at least make a choice?"

"Fine!"

"I will be Artemis, the virgin goddess. You cannot seduce me."

* * *

**Title: Alexander and Hephaistion's Embarrassing Moment  
**Word Count: 200

"Alexander, I don't think it is a good idea."

"Don't worry Hephaistion, nobody would come here at this late hour of night. Just try to be quiet, will you?"

"But, it is hard not to make any sounds if you want it to be right." Hephaistion complained.

"Well, then, just try your best." Alexander thought about teasing Hephaistion. He knew that Hephaistion might even yell when he got too excited, but he merely turned his attention back to what he was doing.

For a while, only the rustles of the fabrics, and sounds of occasional sighs and smacking lips filled the air.

"Alexander, that was one dirty move." Hephaistion gasped, but Alexander simply chuckled, and then concentrated on his move. When Alexander was satisfied with his effort, he asked Hephaistion.

'How about this?"

"Go to the right a little, no go back to the left, yes, now go straight all the way!"

"You are getting too vocal Hephaistion."

At that very moment, old Parmenion entered the royal tent and both Alexander and Hephaistion froze to the spot.

"Aren't you both getting a bit too old for this game?" Parmenion teased them while picking up the wooden horses from the table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Title: Hephaistion's Prize**  
Word Count: 100

Alexander hated losing. He worked so hard not to lose, but when he lost, he practised even harder after being defeated. Most of his elder friends let him win, and what he hated more was to see the mixture of sneer and pity in his opponent's eyes.

So when he lost his wrestling match to this newcomer for the first time in his life, Alexander was furious. He even tried to knock him down after the match. Alexander's blazing eyes met with Hephaistion's cool blues filled with pure happiness. At that very moment, Alexander had forgotten that he had lost.

* * *

**Alexander's Prize  
**Word Count 200

Alexander was not blind. He noticed that his father's lusty eyes followed his friend around intently as he became more beautiful growing into a young man.

"I hear you hardly won the wrestling match against Hephaistion. Is he too distracting for you?" Philip teased.

"Father, if I win the upcoming tournament, will I get a prize?"

"Yes, my son. I will honor you with any prize, even with the throne."

Parmenion's head snapped in alarm, but the king just chortled.

Alexander poured all his strength into every single match. It was difficult, and at one point he had almost given up, but at the end, he even defeated Hephaistion to win the whole tournament. Philip regretted what he promised, and thought about an excuse all night. Next morning, Alexander entered the king's chamber bright and early.

"Good morning father. " Alexander's cheerful voice irritated Philip.

"You are already here. Did you even sleep last night? "

"I still can have anything I wish …"

Philip groaned.

"My wish is Hephaistion's free will. Please let him choose whether to become your eromenos or not."

"You are not here to claim the throne?!"

"No, father, I have plenty of time for that."

* * *

**Alexander and Hephaistion's Prize**  
Word Count: 100

The setting sun painted the sky with crimson splash, as if to reflect the scene of carnage on the ground. So many bodies fell one over another. It was hard to tell who were the Macedonians and who were the Persians.

Alexander looked around with hope, searching for only one figure. When he saw a slender silhouette against the sun, he ran to it. The outline shifted, and he too ran toward Alexander. They met each other halfway crashing their bodies, clinging together desperately. Feeling each other's warmth in their arms was the prize of winning a battle to breathe.

End


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Alexander's Reality Check and Sight to Remember  
**Word Count: 300

Everybody cheered loudly when Aristotle announced the news. It had been more than a year since they were in Pella, and they had greatly missed the activities that a big city could provide. Nearchus' father was visiting King Philip from Amphipolis, and the king granted all the students in Aristotle's class, including Hephaistion who had just joined them this year, to attend the welcoming party in Pella.

After an official greeting was done, the party moved into a more private and relaxed mood. Aristotle's students stuck together for a while, but they soon started to mingle with other guests. Being a prince, many small groups caught Alexander, and he patiently carried on conversations with each one of them, although his mind was eagerly looking forward to being with Hephaistion.

Hephaistion's cheerful laughter caught Alexander's attention, and he looked in the direction of the source. Hephaistion was surrounded by a half dozen of the guests who were standing too close to him for Alexander's liking.

"It looks like those predators found a perfect victim. I wonder who is going to trap him tonight."

Cassander's cynical words rang in Alexander's ear. At that moment, Alexander realized that he needed to compete with all others in order to claim Hephaistion as his own. Alexander slowly approached Hephaistion's group concealing his anxiety.

"May I have a word with you, Hephaistion?"

After greeting the guests, he excused himself to guide Hephaistion outside to the courtyard. When the noise of the party faded away, and the moonlight and the stars seemed to be the only witness, Alexander turned Hephaistion around, so that they were face to face. Alexander saw Hephaistion's intense blue eyes filled with questions and expectations enchantingly swimming in the silver dim lights before he closed his eyes and kissed Hephaistion deeply and passionately.

* * *

**Hephaistion's Reality Check and Sight to Remember  
**Word Count: 100

The logical part of his brain always knew that this day would come, but his heart never accepted the fact. Hephaistion still did not believe that this was happening even if he was seeing the ceremony right in front of his eyes. Alexander's smile stabbed his heart like a sharp dagger, yet he automatically raised his cup for a toast when the cheer rose around him.

At that moment, his eyes involuntarily met with Alexander's gaze filled with concern. When he forced a faint smile with all his strength, he saw the same passionate love still directed only to him.

* * *

**Alexander and Hephaistion's Reality Check and Sight to Remember**  
Word count: 100

They had marched through merciless deserts, freezing Hindu Kush, wetland of Tigris, endless dirt roads, and now they were finally going home. After a whole day of hard rides, Alexander and Hephaistion retired to the royal tent impatiently.

"Ah"…. " Alexander groaned.

"Uhmm…" Hephaistion moaned.

"Lift your leg, Hephaistion."

"Ouch."

"Sorry, but you need to relax."

"Now, harder Alexander. Yes, right there. You are so good … but I still think we should have someone to do this for us, we are too stiff."

"No, Hephaistion, would you want to share this sight even with a professional masseuse? I don't."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Chasing Hephaistion  
**Word Count: 100

Sitting on the royal seat by his father, Alexander was frustrated. His eyes followed Hephaistion as he moved from group to group. His movements were so elegant and filled with confidence. To Alexander's dismay, he was paying attention to everybody in the hall, but to Alexander.

"Alexander, catching love is just like hunting. Sometimes, you cannot wait until the prey comes to you. You must engage the chase to capture it."

Alexander's eyes met with Philip's warm gaze. He nodded to his father thankfully before pursuing his hunt. Philip grinned widely knowing that Hephaistion was way ahead of this game.

* * *

**Chasing Alexander  
**Word Count: 100

Chasing Alexander was like chasing the sun. Hephaistion felt that it was impossible to get closer to Alexander. He was always surrounded by his eager friends, and was loved by all. If he ever went too close to Alexander, he would fall like Icarus being burned by the jealousy of others.

So he waited patiently concealing his fervor under his composed mask, and tried very hard not to even look at Alexander. He knew that if he couldn't chase him, then the best thing was to let Alexander catch him. Hephaistion smiled when he saw Alexander finally approaching, ever restlessly.

* * *

**Chasing the Dream**  
Word Count: 200

A mighty blaze flared up to heaven, creating a shower of fire dusts against the Babylonian sky now rosily flushed with the light of dawn. Alexander had chased the dream all his life. He dreamed of living the life of heroes, a short yet glorious life.

He had exceeded the life of Achilles, he had lived the myth beyond what his hero could ever have achieved. Yet the consequence came with a painful realization. He could not just take the glory, but had to pay the high price.

"Was this really worth it?" Alexander questioned himself.

"It was for me, Alexander. It certainly was. If I was given a second chance, I would choose to live the same."

Hephaistion's cheerful voice echoed around Alexander.

"I would do the same, Hephaistion." Alexander smiled weakly. "I would do the same if I could hold you in my arms."

"You will, Alexander, you will. We will be together again."

Hephaistion's voice trailed away as the fire died down, and everything burned into ashes. The ruddy glow of the rising sun took over the blush of the great fire, revealing the arrival of the new day, a day closer to catching his dream, Hephaistion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Aroma in the Air  
**Word Count: 100

Alexander flared his nostrils. The savory smell of barbecued meat filled the crisp autumn air in the woods. It had been so long that Alexander had almost forgotten how soundly it awakened his appetite. He followed the aroma, and saw Hephaistion crouched down by the fire roasting a bird. A stew was boiling with inviting white steam at the side.

Alexander's eyes caught Hephaistion's hands as he stirred the fire. His elegant fingers were chapped and the nails were split.

"You dug holes for snares…."

"We have to survive." Hephaistion smiled.

Alexander just kissed Hephaistion's hands. No words were needed.

* * *

**The sounds in the Air  
**Word Count: 200

"Hah! Hah!"

Hephaistion was awoken by the sound of heavy breathing. He squinted his eyes open, the room was still halfway dark. Helios was just about starting his trip for the day in the sky.

"What are you doing Alexander?" Hephaistion asked sleepily.

"Cleitus said that I needed to improve my swordsmanship."

"Oh?"

"According to him, I am not effective enough."

Hephaistion propped up on his elbow on the bed, and watched Alexander practise for a while.

"It's too hard."

"What is?"

"Your grip. It has to be firm, but loose enough at the same time to give enough room for the sword to move freely."

Alexander posed, and then swung his sword from the top of his head to the ground.

"How was it?"

"It was too loose. You will lose it when you first cross swords with an opponent."

"Ah, it is so hard."

Alexander groaned with frustration.

"I can show you how it can be done if you come back here."

Alexander matched his mischievous grin with Hephaistion's, and climbed onto the bed.

"See? This is how you grip it, with the right amount of pressure." Alexander moaned with swollen pleasure.

"Now you try it." Hephaistion whispered.

* * *

**A Heart in the Air**  
Word Count: 200

The bright sunlight reflected on the white sands under the lazy water of the Aegean Sea. Each time when the small chops swayed on the surface, the rings of lights danced on the sandy floor. The heat in early summer was intense, and the clear cool water was too inviting.

"I'll race you!"

Hephaistion stripped off his chiton and threw his sandals onto it. Alexander followed, and chased after him in delight. He finally caught up with Hephaistion at the waist deep water. Alexander tackled him from behind, making them both fall with a splash. A big wave ran over them, and they were both deeply submerged under the water.

Muffled sounds filled their ears, and time slowed down around them. They searched out for each other blindly, and locked their fingers tightly when they touched. As they sprung out to the surface, they flipped their heads back. Ribbons of water cascaded from the tips of their hair, and described two perfect semicircles behind.

The circles that were joined together in the middle formed a sparkling heart in the air glittering in the sunlight, in colors of gold and silver. At that moment, time had stopped in the gods' hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jumping with Horses**  
Word Count: 200

They did not know who had started, but by now they were both galloping over a meadow at full speed towards the rising sun. The scenery around them turned into one big splash of emerald green, and the aroma of sweet summer grass filled the air as it was crushed under the hooves.

Warm air brushed their faces, and propelled their manes behind. The strong muscles of the beasts rippled against their inner thighs, making their lips curl up with great joy. They did not have to glance at each other; they knew exactly what expression the other carried.

When they came to a small brook, they kicked the horses' sides hard, making them jump high into the air. The water splashed under them, and they reached up to the sun. Their faces glowed with the morning rays, and the laughter broke into the air.

When they landed on the other side, they knew that they were ready. Tomorrow, their skills would be tested in the field of Chaeronea. No matter what fate should wait for them, one thing was certain to both that they would fight side by side, and they would prove their courage to the whole world.

* * *

**Jumping Deer**  
Word Count: 100

The rustling sounds of fallen leaves traveled through the crisp air in the forest. Alexander's muscles tensed with anticipation. A single deer appeared in sight; its antlers still slim yet already magnificent. Alexander seized his breathing and adjusted the grip of his spear.

The fawn sensed the danger and leaped up in the air, yet exposing him into the clear path of Alexander's attack; his movement so lethal and graceful. The image of Hephaistion transposed over the deer right before Alexander released his spear, causing it to cut through the empty air.

"You missed it?!"

Alexander just smiled to Hephaistion.

* * *

**Jumping Fish  
**Word Count: 400

"Take these poles and go fishing."

"Fishing?"

All the students questioned Aristotle at this unusual assignment.

"Yes, fishing. And report to me what you caught and what you learned when you come back."

With this, they all headed for the stream near by school with fishing poles propped on their shoulders. When they came to the bank, Nearchus looked for a cricket for the bait, and later he dug the ground to get a worm. Ptolemy hooked a piece of meat, which he brought from the kitchen, at the end of the line, and quietly sat on the bank. Cassander sat with Ptolemy for a while, but soon he became tired, and walked away to get a branch to make a spear.

Alexander and Hephaistion also sat at the bank side by side with their fishing lines in the water. The afternoon sun in late spring was warm and the grass at the bank was still young and tender. Hephaistion leaned back on his elbows, and tilted his head back to face the sun. His tender throat was fully exposed, and Alexander could not fight with the temptation.

He hovered over Hephaistion. Their gaze locked and saw the reflection of their own desire in each other's orbs. Alexander put his hands on either side of Hephaistion's hips, and tenderly sucked the sensitive throat before placing a passionate kiss. He gently pushed Hephaistion down. A fish jumped at the end of the line, but they were too lost in their world.

"What did you catch and what did you learn, Nearchus?"

"I caught this big fish. I learned that you could catch a bigger fish with a worm, not with a cricket."

"I caught this little one, and I learned that fishing requires patience." Ptolemy answered.

Cassander proudly showed his fish at the end of the spear he made.

"I learned fishing is boring. It is not for me." Everybody laughed.

"What about you, Alexander and Hephaistion? It seems that you did not catch any fish. What did you learn?"

Alexander answered without hesitation, "We learned love."

Hephaistion blushed, but quickly added to it. "And passion for nature."

"Ah, so is that why you did not catch any fish? You would rather like to starve for the love of nature? "

Aristotle grinned from ear to ear seeing a faint red marking on Hephaistion's throat. Spring was definitely here in Mieza.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hephaistion's Test**  
Word Count: 100

Hephaistion stood at the edge of the cliff staring into the nothingness of the darkness. The noise of the party rose and faded as the wind from the mountaintop shifted. He understood why Alexander took Bagoas, then Roxane. Alexander needed to show his army that he was as much a king as his father Philip. Yet, Hephaistion clung onto the memory of the words, "It is you whom I love", and wondered if there would be more tests.

"Hephaistion…" A familiar scent tickled his nose and strong arms wrapped around his torso. Hephaistion let himself sink deeply into the touch.

* * *

**Alexander's Test  
**Word Count: 300

It was no hidden secret that Alexander admired the beauty in perfection. People talked that Alexander loved Hephaistion because he was beautiful; his body, his eyes, his nose, his lips, and his chin, everything about Hephaistion was perfect. Alexander especially loved his silky long hair. It greatly enhanced Hephaistion's stunning face. Yet, whenever he heard that he loved Hephaistion for his outer beauty, Alexander insisted that it was not the only reason why he loved Hephaistion.

Unfortunately, the day came to prove it. Hephaistion was captured and taken by the Persians as a hostage. Alexander assembled a counter attack in no time, and the Macedonians swiftly defeated the Persians and rushed into their main camp.

Alexander frantically looked for Hephaistion calling his name in devastation. The blood drained from his face when he saw a distressed Ptolemy running towards him.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, but…"

"Did they mutilate him?"

"Ah…you just need to see it yourself."

Alexander's heart raced madly on the way to the tent where Ptolemy was guiding him. As soon as he saw Hephaistion, his jaw dropped.

"What …"

Hephaistion's beautiful long hair was shaved at the sides just leaving cropped strands at the top. Alexander lost his words, and just stared at Hephaistion's head. Hephaistion slowly walked closer to Alexander.

"Alexander…" He waited until Alexander looked him in the eyes. "It is just hair, it will grow." Hephaistion smiled brightly.

When Alexander saw nothing but confidence in Hephaistion's beautiful blue eyes, and the brilliant smile on his handsome face, Alexander forgot about Hephaistion's hair.

Now he knew for a fact that he did not love Hephaistion for just his outer beauty, but his strength and inner beauty. Yet, Alexander will make certain that his Hephaistion will grow his hair long again. Alexander dearly loved Hephaistion's hair.

* * *

**Alexander and Hephaistion's Test  
**Word Count: 100

With one fluid motion without any waste, a spear left Hephaistion's hand and cut through the air. It deeply plunged into the guts of a battered body. A low groan escaped from it to push the last breath out of already half collapsed lungs. Nobody moved, and total silence filled the atmosphere.

Alexander caught Hephaistion's slightly trembling left hand that dangled by his side. He interlaced his fingers, and pressed them together tightly as if to squeeze out the pain from each other. This was the first time when the friendship of Mieza had ever been tested, and miserably failed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Title: Uncut Wine  
**Word Count: 100

Alexander assessed the hall looking over the rim of a freshly filled goblet. The servants were busy weaving through among the cheerful guests making sure that their cups were filled with sweet wine. Hetaerae danced seductively with jolly music drawing heated lust from the drunken company.

Ptolemy and Perdiccas shoved each other following it with hearty laughter. Nearchus smiled widely lifting his cup for a salute. Nothing seemed to have changed; the world still turned around him. Yet without Hephaistion by his side, even swallow after swallow of uncut wine did not seem to numb the emptiness of Alexander's heart.

* * *

**Title: Being cut off from Realm**  
Word count: 100

Looking at Hephaistion's pale profile, Alexander pulled the rein to slow Bucephalus down. Hephaistion looked at him with questioning eyes as he matched his speed with Alexander's.

"Are you regretting?"

"Never. Why do you have to ask?"

"You look distressed."

"It's just… what your father did to you is not fair."

Alexander stopped the horse and threaded his fingers in Hephaistion's silky hair behind the ear, and pulled him for a kiss.

"We may be cut off from the Realm, but we have the whole world all by ourselves."

Hephaistion smiled warmly. Exile did not seem so bad any longer.

* * *

**Title: Gordian Knot  
**Word Count: 200

It glared at Alexander in the dim light of the setting sun. The more he looked at it, the more complicated it became. Alexander could not even make out where it started, and where it ended. It was one massive seal with numerous twists and turns. How could a simple rope turn into such an intricate puzzle?

Beads of sweats started to form on Alexander's forehead. The increasing tension around him added further challenge to solving the riddle. Alexander's mind raced. What if this rope was the only thing that prevented him from getting to Hephaistion? The image of naked Hephaistion forcefully tied onto a post with a coiling rope flashed in front of Alexander.

At that moment, Alexander saw the vision to solve the enigma. He drew his sword and cut through the knots. Everybody gasped.

Alexander yanked Hephaistion hard against him, and started to drag him to the royal tent, leaving startled and shocked spectators behind. Alexander grinned and whispered into Hephaistion's ear.

"I am ready to claim my prize for solving the impossible riddle of Gordian knot before claiming to be the king of Asia."

An old myth had ended, and a new myth had just started.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Title: Footsteps at Midnight  
**Word Count: 200

Hephaistion lay still in bed; his eyes wide open in the dark, staring up at the ceiling in his sleeping quarter in the palace of Susa. He hoped that the boredom would let him surrender in the arms of Hypnos. Cool rays of the winter moon barely made out the outlines of the intricate patterns.

It was no use. His heart pounded madly and his palms sweated as his mind wondered about tomorrow. The thought of Alexander's proposal was so overwhelming that Hephaistion felt almost nauseous. Approaching faint footsteps broke the absolute silence. They stopped in front of the door, and quietly padded toward his bed. A familiar scent filled Hephaistion's nostrils as the bed dipped.

"Nothing would change between us, Hephaistion. No, it would change to even better. Tomorrow, we will be finally united, as it is the beginning of our children who share the same bloodline."

When a strong arm wrapped around him and brought him closer flushed against the other man, Hephaistion's heart started to beat faster again, this time, in a more familiar contented way. He welcomed the sensation, as he knew what would follow next. Alexander would make him forget everything in a few moments.

* * *

**Title: A Cry of the Beast  
**Word Count: 100

Time stopped, and Alexander's harsh breathing sounded even louder in the utter stillness. Hephaistion looked down at the floor. Dark red thick liquid slowly surrounded his rooted feet and swirled around them as if to melt the hard stones underneath. The Underworld reached out for him to pull him down into the darkness.

A cry of a marred beast tore the air, making Hephaistion shiver and take a breath. When his eyes met with totally shattered Alexander swaying over Cleitus' lifeless body, Hephaistion knew exactly what he needed to do; bring Alexander back, and make him become a human again.

* * *

**Title: Echo  
**Word Count: 200

Alexander glanced at Hephaistion who already sat at the ridge and started his sketch of a plant. They had a whole afternoon for assignments in Aristotle's class. They could pick any subject to draw a detailed sketch. The purpose was to describe it as real and observant as possible.

He wanted to sit by Hephaistion, instead, he walked further deep into the mountain. Alexander had an urge to confess his feeling for Hephaistion for over a month, but fear of rejection prevented him from doing so.

He wandered around absent mindedly, and gasped when he almost fell into a hole which suddenly appeared in his path. He kneeled and looked down. The hole disappeared in endless darkness. Alexander grinned widely and stuck his head into the hole.

"I love Hephaistion! Alexander loves only Hephaistion!"

The voice echoed into eternity. Alexander was content; he finally could get it out from his chest. He savored his own voice repeating the words over and over again.

What he did not know was that the hole actually led to the other opening at the ridge where Hephaistion sat. Hephaistion smiled delightfully; he would show Alexander his drawing when he came back, Amarantos, the golden-haired.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Title: Seductively Elegant Tease (SET)  
**Word Count: 500

Cleitus was burning up. The air of the mid summer night felt even hotter on wine induced skin. Instead of going back to his tent, he walked toward the stream at the edge of the camp. He thought the cool air from the river would soothe his heated body.

As he approached the pier where a small fishing boat was tied, he noticed that there was a guest already sitting there. He must have had the same idea. Cleitus' heart jumped when he realized that the other form belonged to Hephaistion.

Mending his racing heart, Cleitus slowly approached the pier. There was just enough moon glow to describe the perfect profile of the younger man in the shade of the night, who wore nothing but fine linen Egyptian robe.

Cleitus silently sat by him. Neither man spoke. He watched the mesmerizing fluid movements of Hephaistion's pale feet submerged into the gentle stream. The only sound that broke the silence was a little splash that Hephaistion's feet made when they were brought up to the surface.

Cleitus' reflex move caught Hephaistion by the waist when his body sharply bent over the water. Almost inaudible soft voice followed by a chuckle.

"I am not jumping in."

Hephaistion scooped a handful of water and let it fall among his slender fingers, creating a waterfall of silver threads. The image of him wrapping his hot tongue around Hephaistion's elegant fingers before sucking them thoroughly occupied Cleitus' mind while he kept his arm around Hephaistion. The heat radiated through the thin material, and Cleitus felt the rise and fall of the other man's breath.

Hephaistion looked up at the moon catching the cool beam in his lucid blue orbs.

"It is the same moon we saw in Mieza...."

Cleitus' heart sped up when he took notice of the delicate vein pulsing on the other man's tender throat. He could not help imagining of licking, kissing, and possessively sucking the sensitive skin. A sudden breeze whipped Hephaistion's long hair, and covered half of his face and throat.

Cleitus absent mindedly pushed the locks away from Hephaistion's face, and gently smoothed them out behind the ear while settling his hand on Hephaistion's nape.

Hephaistion turned to him, and their eyes met for the first time. He blinked a few times as if he had just noticed where he was and whom he was with. A shy almost boyish smile appeared on his blushing face.

"I… I need to go… good night… Cleitus."

Hephaistion slipped away from Cleitus' hold and pushed himself up. The thin white robe floated in front of Cleitus' nose. He had to use all of his willpower not to follow the seductive figure. Perfectly rounded bottom, and shapely long legs swayed in the veil of almost translucent fabric.

The only thing that Cleitus could do now was to sit at the pier to dream about settling over Hephaistion, and deeply burying himself between those gorgeous thighs. His mind was tainted by the image forever.

* * *

**If anybody is interested to join the drabble club, this week's prompt is *Taste*.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Title: Taste of Death**  
Word Count: 100

He did not think. When a ladder appeared in front of him, all he saw was an opportunity to climb up the wall and take down the citadel of Multan. He quickly recognized the mistake he had made. Indians surrounded him and there were only three of Macedonians who could follow him.

A sharp pain took all his breaths away when an arrow pierced his lung. A taste of copper filled his mouth giving him an illusion of drowning in his own blood. Looking up at the shadow of Achilles' shield, a thought crossed his mind. "Hephaistion would be so mad."

* * *

**Title: Taste of Defeat  
**Word Count: 100

Nothing mattered anymore. He felt dark clouds seeping into his mind and slowly consuming all. His heart pounded madly, and he could not tell if it was because of the anger or the fear; the fear of loosing himself. He sat still in the chair staring at the empty canvas wall in his tent.

A deep gorge opened up in front of him, between Alexander and him, preventing neither of them crossing to meet with each other. A freezing current of air passed through his bare heart along with the echoes of the ruthless words, "You are nothing without me."

* * *

**Title: Taste of Dearest  
**Word Count: 100

Alexander nuzzled his nose in the soft locks before lifting them up to plant a gentle kiss at Hephaistion's nape. Hephaistion drew a shaky breath and his body melted against Alexander's. Night breezes from the ocean played a silent dance around their heated bodies in windy Troy.

Alexander slowly licked the sensitive skin with a tip of his hot tongue. He glided it through the neckline and up along a vein to an earlobe. It tastedof the mixture of sweet summer grass and pungent Aegean Sea. The taste that makes him forgets everything, but melodious harvests of their love.

* * *

**A/N: Those who are interested, this week's prompt is 'Scent'**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Scent of Seduction  
**Word Count: 200

Watching the great fire and smelling the burning woods in the air, Alexander's mind traveled back over a decade ago.

Alexander and Hephaistion were on the way to Mieza after visiting the palace. The sun was setting, and there was just enough daylight left for their trip back to school.

All of a sudden, they heard a commotion when they came to the edge of the city. People were running around madly shouting, "Fire!" Alexander pulled the rein and headed to the crowds with Hephaistion right by his side.

They soon spotted a house on fire. People were making lines to pass buckets of water from the well. Alexander and Hephaistion joined with them without hesitation. When Alexander glanced at his friend on the opposite side, he saw Hephaistion had slipped off his chiton to his waist.

The toned muscles of his bare chest flexed with every move, and his smooth skin covered with sheer sweat, glittered in the glow of the fire. The smoky scent of burning woods invaded his nostrils and tormented his desire. That was the first pull of pure sexual attraction he experienced toward Hephaistion.

"Burn, Persepolis, burn."

Alexander whispered while pressing himself hard against Hephaistion.

* * *

**Scent of Love**  
Word Count: 100

It had become his ritual. He opened the chest, and carefully took out a white robe. The soft fabric gently draped over his hands and arms. He lifted it to his nose, closed his eyes, and deeply inhaled the scent. It was getting weaker and weaker by the day, but it was still there, the smell of his love.

A single tear rolled out of his eye, and landed on the thin material, painting a shadow of his pain. His lips trembled, and he tried to console himself wishing it would be his time when the scent had all gone.

* * *

**Scent of Eternity  
**Word Count 100

Alexander smelled the scent; the aroma of death, the same incense that they burned at Hephaistion's deathbed. A sudden flow of air chased away the purple tinged smoke, and the room was filled with the sweet smell of Hyacinth. Alexander reached out his hand searching for the familiar touch.

He could never resist taking Hephaistion's hand and entwining their fingers whenever he saw Hephaistion caressing his elegant fingers around blue flowers. It always gave him security and strength. His vision cleared, and he saw unmistakable twinkling blues that would take him beyond paradise. He tightly entwined their fingers for eternity.

* * *

**A/N: This week's prompt is *Crack***


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Title: At the Crack of Dawn  
**Word Count: 100

Cool air caressed Hephaistion's face when he opened the flap of the royal tent. The horizon of the eastern sky was just about changing into light blue, and the moon and the stars were giving the last blinks of their nightly duties. A thin fog rose from the ground flowing slowly into the air threading through the entire camp.

Stepping onto heavy dews, Hephaistion hurried back to his tent. Tingling sensations with each step reminded him of the passionate night he spent with Alexander. What he did not see was Cassander's boiling pair of eyes jealously fixed on his back.

* * *

**Title: A Day in the Desert**  
Word Count: 100

Tiny grains of sands invaded everywhere. They got into clothes, boots, mouth, nose ears, and even in the eyes. Hephaistion licked his chapped lips rubbing sand into the raw flesh making him groan involuntarily. He cursed inwardly when he met with Alexander's concerned gaze.

Hephaistion tried to smile, but the pain of a newly opened split turned it into a frown. Alexander saw a tiny drop of blood rise up in between the cracks of Hephaistion's dry bottom lips. He leaned over and flickered the tip of his tongue over it. Hephaistion moaned as the pain turned into bliss.

* * *

**Title: Temptation**  
Word Count: 200

"I will race you to that tree over there by the stream!"

With this, Hephaistion kicked the horse's side hard, and leaped. Alexander followed him instinctively. They cut through the warm air filling their lungs with intoxicating sweet fragrance of the summer grass.

Alexander was right at the heel of Hephaistion, and he was just about ready to give an extra push to take the lead. Right at that moment, Hephaistion deeply leaned his upper body toward his horse's head almost touching his cheek to the mare's mane, and raised his hip high in the air to jump over a small bush.

Loose chiton flipped up over his back, and fully exposed his shapely toned powerful thighs and the perfectly round bottom. Thin material of loincloths outlined the tight muscles and even a crease at the center. The blood from the entire body rushed down to the middle of Alexander's body, and his mind was taken over by the bright white, which was flickering right in front of his eyes.

He halted the move of passing Hephaistion. All of a sudden it sounded much more fun to follow Hephaistion right behind, and enjoy the heavenly view than winning the race.

* * *

**This week's prompt is 'Dare'.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Title: The Love Dare – Fear**  
Word Count: 200

It was not that Alexander didn't trust Hephaistion. Although he was not the strongest warrior in the army, Hephaistion was more than capable of defending himself. Besides, his fluent movement delivered by his lithe body was mesmerizing even in the battlefield. Alexander had witnessed more than once that an enemy momentarily froze being struck by the beauty of Hephaistion.

Yet, Alexander could not help fearing when he lay alone in bed on the night before the battle. Awful images of Hephaistion being struck by an arrow in the chest, or the enemy running a spear through his back, or even a stone from a catapult hitting him in the head filled Alexander's mind. His heart raced and his clenched fists gathered cold sweats.

He was almost at the point of screaming his lungs out. The fear suffocated him. In desperation, Alexander left his tent and aimlessly walked through the camp only to find himself standing in front of Hephaistion's. The light cast Hephaistion's shadow on the canvas wall, and Alexander could see him kneeling. He opened the flap and slipped in like a moth drawn to the glow.

Hephaistion murmured without looking at him.

"I was praying for your safety."

~~~***~~~***~~~***

**Title: The Love Dare – Pride  
**Word Count: 100

Despite your concern, I do understand. It is not my incompetence as they say, but jealousy is the real reason that makes them behave so spitefully toward me. Over a time, I have learned how to put a cold stone mask on my face, so that they do not see my wound newly opens each time when their harsh words stub my heart.

I have learned how to keep quiet at the council not to provoke them unless the subject is going the way that harms you. No matter how painful it becomes, I can bear it for your love.

~~~***~~~***~~~

**Title: The Love Dare – Temptation**  
Word Count: 100

It was not the beauty or the youth that tempted my desire. I was just curious to find out what kind of pleasure this exotic creature had given to the Persian king. You know how I am. I have to experience it myself whenever I encounter anything new. I think that was why you did not say a word to criticize me.

But when I met with your striking blues filled with great pain, my anticipation quickly faded away. And I realized that the true temptation had never left my side; not everything has to be new to be exciting.

~~~***~~~***~~~

**This week's prompt is *Touch*.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Title: Touching the Void**  
Word Count: 200

Hephaistion was exhausted; the whole army was exhausted. They were hungry, cold, and their whole bodies ached from the long march on the steep slope. The path was uneven, and the loose stones gave away under their feet. Lying snow on the ground made the effort even more difficult.

It had been for a while since the trail had become too dangerous to travel on horseback. Hephaistion growled when he slipped and the ball of his foot landed on the jagged edge of a stone. A sharp pain shot through the bone, and the persistent dull ache lingered. He must have bruised it badly. He clenched his jaws and tightened his grip on his mare.

All of a sudden, the ground leveled and the view opened up in front of him. Low growing clumps of purple grey vegetations hugged the slopes between the patches of melting snow, giving an illusion of a thin veil cast over the entire mountainside when the sun peeked through the clouds.

Waves of snow-capped ridges competed existence with the sky. A strong force had released Hephaistion's soul. As if he had touched the void, there was no more pain, cold or hunger, just the blue.

* * *

**Title: The Final Touch**  
Word Count: 300

Father Zeus had been working on a project for fifteen human years. He was creating a perfect leader to be. His son was born on the night of the great fire. He had a passion and courage that nobody could compete with. His golden hair shone glorious in the rising sun, and his sharp eyes did not miss anything. He was smart, bold, and strong. He had all the characteristics that were required for being the great king of the entire world. Yet, father Zeus felt something was still missing.

Goddess Aphrodite had been also working on her son who represented perfect love. His gentle, caring yet sharp mind made him a great lover. His smooth honey golden skin, glossy long auburn hair, and deep sparkling blue orbs made him the most beautiful living creature. He had everything to be the perfect love. Yet, mother Aphrodite felt something was still missing.

One day, Zeus came up with a brilliant idea.

"My ever beautiful Aphrodite. Can you spare a drop of your son, Pothos' blood for me?"

"But of course my mighty Zeus, what are you going to do with it though?"

"I have been creating a perfect son, but something is still missing, and I think the blood of yearning would just do the trick."

"Oh, what a coincidence! I have been creating a perfect son as well, but I too feel something is still missing from him."

"Maybe we can figure out together if we see each other's creations. We could be being blind, and it would be a very simple thing we need to add."

So they agreed to bring their sons side by side. Seeing the enchanted youths in front of them, Zeus and Aphrodite smiled in satisfaction. Only the two together could make them both perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Title: Switching an Addiction I  
Word Count: 100**

Alexander realized that it was not just love but an addiction. He depended on it so profoundly that it seemed impossible to live without it. Yet, when it was gone, life went on around him as if nothing had changed, leaving him in the dreadful madness.

He sought out an alternative, and tried to soothe himself by killing arbitrarily. Somehow the color red made him forget everything for a moment. Still, as the sticky liquid dried on the surface of his skin, and the vivid red changed its color into dull copper to crumble, the absolute emptiness ruled his heart.

* * *

**Title: Switching an Addiction II  
Word Count: 100**

Alexander's ravaged mind desperately searched for a savior. Strong wine warmed his frozen heart for a moment, and he tried filling his empty soul with the deep crimson liquid. He clung onto the delusion, cup after cup until his consciousness was taken over the blackness, and his body lost its control.

Waking up in the cold empty bed with a bitter sour taste in his mouth, he was made to understand that nothing had changed. The emptiness still filled his soul up to the rim. The only red that could sooth his devastated heart was the passion of Hephaistion's love.

* * *

**Title: Switch of Fate  
Word Count: 100**

Alexander woke up feeling warm gentle breezes on his neck, and tickling feathery sensations on his cheek. As his senses came to full awakening, his nostrils flared to the familiar scent. He was so tempted to open his eyes, but he barely contained himself. If this were a dream, he dared wishing not to wake up.

Instead, he ran his trembling fingers over the smooth skin. A faint moan escaped from the other man's lips followed by a thick sleepy voice.

"Alexander …"

When he flung open his eyes, he met with lucid blues that veiled the passionate burning red.

* * *

**This week's prompt is "Blue".**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Title: Prognostication I  
Word Count: 100**

Is it even possible to sweat in the water? Yet, I was sweating in panic, being surrounded by the blackness. The color gradually changed from black to indigo, and indigo to blue getting paler as my eyes moved up above. Filtered opaque streaks glowed down from a blue circle.

I kicked hard to reach up to the circle, my lungs burning and screaming for air; my limbs getting numb and my sight becoming blurry. It seemed forever to reach the surface. When my face finally hit the dryness, I gasped for air, knowing something was terribly wrong in distant Multan.

* * *

**Title: Prognostication II  
Word Count: 100**

They were heading to Delphi riding through the pebble path in Mount Chelmos. Grey stones and sharp edged crashed rocks covered the winding path of the mountainside. When they turned around the corner, a carpet of butterflies spread in front of them. Tiny ripples ran through the blue ocean, reflecting the rays of midday sun.

As they reached closer, the sea of blue broke up into the air, fluttering their velvety wings in silence, and (frantically ?)moving around in millions of directions. When Alexander saw the chaos, he already knew the answer of Oracle. He would conquer the blue Persia.

* * *

**Title: Prognostication III  
Word Count: 100 **

Early morning in this foreign city of Alexandria, Hephaistion stood at the beach watching the moon setting in the ocean. In the world of tranquil paleness, the only separation between the ocean and the sky was a thin line of shining silver blue.

The cry of a seagull and the squeaking sound of sand brought Hephaistion back from the dreamy world. Alexander's smiling face was glowing in the dim light. Gently brushing a strand of hair away from Hephaistion's face, Alexander placed a kiss on his lips. The world was theirs to take and love was eternal in their world.

* * *

**The new prompt is "Fire".**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Title: Cold Fire  
Word Count: 100**

If such a thing could exist, it was in Hephaistion's irises, the cold fire. It was so cold that it burnt you to the core. As if he was afraid of being paralyzed by the freezing flame, Cassander stepped back, yet unable to tear his gaze away from the flared up blaze.

He wished he could only look away. Like a rat in front of an intimidating panther, he felt small, filthy, and insignificant. For the first time in his life, he completely lost his tongue. Now he understood what Hephaistion's real power was. He would never overstep the bounds.

* * *

**Title: Ring of Fire  
Word Count: 100**

Seeing a perfect circle gradually eaten up by the blackness, Darius shivered. As if death itself was creeping up, everything was immobile in silence. The only movement he could see was a stream of fear running through the entire camp. All of a sudden, it did not seem wise to face the Macedonians.

When the moon started to reappear from the dark, Alexander did not see a calm silver glow, but a flaming vivid ring of fire. It was the new beginning and the new life: the fall of old Persia and the rise of his kingdom. He was ready.

* * *

**Title: Fireflies  
Word Count: 100**

It had been a while since Alexander and Hephaistion had shared an intimate moment. Occasionally stopping to steal a kiss, they strolled the night garden with their arms entwined on their backs. White pebbles in the path trapped gentle glows of the moonlight. The tickling breezes teased their nostrils with exotic perfume.

They gasped at the sight; pale green lights dotted over the grass like fallen stars near the bank. A few flew up and landed in Hephaistion's hair. Alexander trapped two into Hephaistion's hands covering them with his own. The lights pulsed in perfect synchronization just like their hearts.

* * *

**The new prompt is "Glee/Joy"**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Delighted to Behold  
Word Count: 500**

Hephaistion shifted uncomfortably while giving an order to his soldiers. He wanted to wash off the grime right away, but there was still so much to do after the battle. He needed to make sure that the army had enough medical supplies for the casualties, and food for the captives, both for humans and animals. The most difficult task was to keep just enough inventories at all times to have adequate for everybody, yet not too much to slow down the army's movement by carrying extra weight.

Especially, after a battle was the biggest challenge, since it was almost impossible to predict the outcome of the confrontation. Sometimes, the fight did not produce many wounded, but brought a lot of prisoners. At other times, it was the opposite. And on some occasions there were many of both or just a few of each. But somehow, Hephaistion had managed to keep the miraculous balance so far.

After giving the order to the last group of soldiers, Hephaistion sighed deeply, and walked up to the mountain behind the camp. If the information he had gathered from the locals to make a map was correct, there should be a small stream and a water fall running in the mountain not too far from the camp. After the long hard day, the only thing in Hephaistion's mind was to soak himself under the cool refreshing water.

Despite being dead tired, his footsteps quickened in anticipation. When he turned a narrow path, a sight of clear stream jumped into his eyes, and his face lit up like a little boy who just found a rare treat. The waterfall was almost hidden in a secluded area behind heavy vegetation. The hollow sounds of water hitting the stones were the only indication of its existence.

Hephaistion impatiently kicked off his boots, and shed his heavy armor and sweaty clothes before lifting a branch covered with glossy leaves, and sliding his body behind it. He deeply bowed his head to let the pulsing stream massage his aching neck. Sweet smell of wild jasmines transported him to the dreamy world.

Even the deeply implanted memory of agonizing pain that was reflected in the orbs of dying warriors, chaotic screams of frightened soldiers, sticky warm blood that covered every inch of his skin, and the smell of sweat and human waste; all seemed to be washed away.

With his eyes still closed, Hephaistion slowly bathed his body starting from his feet, and gradually moving up toward his belly and chest while enjoying every tranquil and peaceful moment of his surroundings.

When Alexander saw Hephaistion's lean muscles rippled under the smooth skin responding to even a tiniest shift, he could no longer contain himself in his hiding place. He quietly discarded his clothes, and slipped behind Hephaistion wrapping his arms around his wet slick body. Alexander's heat melted Hephaistion in his tight embrace. At that moment, there was no more war, no more duty. They were the completed world, the paradise.

* * *

**New prompt is "Empty".**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

A/N: it is the time again. I am dedicating these drabbles in memory of Alexander. Two candles were also lit for Alexander and Hephaiston, the greatest lovers ever...

* * *

**Empty Bed**

**Word Count: 100**

Here it goes again. He is so careful not to wake me up, but I can feel the shifts of the weight on our bed. Even through the closed lids, I can see him sitting at the edge of the bed, looking down at me to make sure that I am sound asleep. I fake my breathing so that it is deep and even.

He then stands up and I hear the heavy door of our bedchamber open and close. It is then my whole body trembles with wails. Lying in the empty bed, I prepare myself for his return.

* * *

**Empty Heart  
Word Count: 100**

I turn my back to the door and pull the cover over my eyes while I hear the light footsteps approaching. I force myself to relax when my body tightens at the sound of creaking. The king should never discover that I know, not because I care for him, but to keep my pride as the queen.

The bed dips and he slips in behind me. I can feel the heat radiating from his body, but my soul is ice cold. The imperishable emptiness fills my heart when I inhale the unmistakable smell of Hephaistion that still lingers around him.

* * *

**Empty Void  
Word Count: 100**

The rainbow city gave me the promise I craved for. The king was in despair, but I was confident to bring him back. How arrogant and silly I was. All it left for me was empty shell. Even the son in my womb did not help opening his heavily armed closed soul.

There was no more future, no more kingdom, but the ghost of his love. He stared into nothingness as if he was seeing the memories of the past. When I was persuaded there was nothing blanker than my heart, I shivered seeing the empty void in his orbs.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Title: From Friends to Lovers  
Word Count: 500 (five paragraphs of 100 word)**

Alexander could not tell exactly when the change had started. All he knew was that he felt different, and it became almost too painful to be closer to Hephaistion. As soon as Alexander sensed the presence of his friend, his heart pounded against his rib cage, and his hot blood rushed up to his head, making his cheeks blush like a girl. Alexander was confused, and he hated so much to lose control of himself that he took the only action he could think of; stay away from Hephaistion. Even though a part of his heart screamed for the opposite.

Hephaistion was puzzled and concerned. Without warning, Alexander started to avoid him. He repeated every detail of the last day he had spent with Alexander . He must have done something terrible to receive such a treatment. Yet, he could not find anything extraordinary except he did remember very clearly that his heart jumped and a jolt of electricity had run through his spine when their pinkies touched as they sat on the grass side by side. It was not the first time that a part of their bodies had touched, but somehow it felt so different on that day.

Both Alexander and Hephaistion were miserable, but they did not know what to do. When Hephaistion was wandering in the wood questioning what went wrong between his best friend and him, a black butterfly with bright blue stripes fluttered around him, distracting his thoughts for a moment. It flew by him back and forth as if to guide him to a significant path. A sharp gasp made Hephaistion look up. He froze to the spot seeing Alexander standing right in front of him, his back against the bark of a large oak tree looking straight at him with wide eyes.

Alexander panicked for a moment. There was no place to go. His back was against the tree, and the source of his pain was standing right in front of him. He bit his lips and inhaled deeply. He knew that it was the time for him to gather all his courage and face the problem. Once his mind was made up, Alexander did not hesitate. He cautiously walked up to Hephaistion and hugged him tightly burying his face into Hephaistion's soft locks. He felt Hephaistion's body mold and melt against him. That moment it became all clear what he wanted.

Alexander pulled away just far enough to look into Hephaistion's eyes. His friend's eyes shone with a passion yet calm with a full trust. Alexander raised one hand to cup Hephaistion's cheek, and wrapped one arm around Hephaistion's waist to bring him closer to him. Then he pressed his lips firmly against Hephaistion's. After a moment of hesitation, Hephaistion responded and Alexander gratefully savored the full taste of Hephaistion. When they finally parted their swollen lips apart, they understood that they were no longer just a friend to each other, but something more. They found the love of their lives.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Alexander's Fear  
Word Count: 100**

Alexander wondered if he had made the right decision. It was not the first time that Alexander had sent Hephaistion away, but this time it was different. They were crossing to Gaza taking two separate paths; Alexander marching along the coast, and Hephaistion sailing over the Mediterranean Sea.

Alexander picked up a wine jug with various colors of blues swirled around the delicate curves. The image of Hephaistion's ship being sucked under the strong current flashed in his mind. A cold claw of fear grabbed his heart, and he could not help but crushing surprised Hephaistion into a tight embrace.

**Hephaistion's Fear  
Word Count: 100**

Alexander had trusted him. He had put Hephaistion in charge of the fleet. The responsibility was considerable, and Hephaistion understood that Alexander had given him an opportunity to prove himself. Hephaistion could finally show Craterus what he was made of, and that he was not in his position because of being Alexander's favorite.

Sudden fear of failing Alexander turned his stomach while cold sweats seeped onto his palms. No matter what, he had to succeed not to become a traitor of Alexander's trust. When the anxiety became almost unbearable, Hephaistion felt Alexander's arms around him, and gratefully drank his strength.

**A Night Before the Battle  
Word Count: 100 **

They lay together on the narrow cot deep into the night, looking up at the ceiling of the tent. Their arms were flushed against each other from shoulders to elbows. The flickering flames cast long dancing shadows. It was so quiet that you could almost hear the wick of the lamp burn.

They did not fear death, but surviving without each other. The thought of losing Hephaistion made Alexander panic, and he entwined their fingers squeezing them tightly. Hephaistion returned the grip. They knew that one could not live for long without the other, if it happened one would follow.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Aristotle's Challenge  
Word Count: 500  
Prompt: It was one of these "since we're naked any way" type situations**.

I can actually blame this mess on Aristotle.

"Listen my prudent students. It is getting too hot for a human brain to function properly to discipline his body. Yet, it is very important for us to be able to control ourselves even under the most extreme conditions. So, here is the assignment."

We all looked at Aristotle worriedly. We were afraid that he would assign us to clean the whole school, or hike to Mount Vermion.

"You will put yourselves under an extreme situation, yet let yourselves manage to do something meaningful as a group. I am looking forward to hearing the result from you tomorrow morning."

With this, he dismissed us and retired to his quarters leaving six of us standing unmoving with our mouths open.

"Humm, what can we do?" Alexander recovered first.

"We can practise wrestling or something under the sun, like Aristotle said, it's a very hot day, and training is a useful thing to do." Perdiccas suggested.

"I don't think it is extreme enough."

"What do you suggest then, Cassander?" Perdiccas glared at him, but Cassander just shrugged.

"I have an idea." Nearchus' cheerful voice made us all look at him in suspicion. Whenever we followed his great ideas, it always got us in trouble.

"Really, trust me. I have this jug of wine in my room."

"How and where did you get it?" Ptolemy interupted.

"I kept one when my parents sent them to Aristotle."

"What does it have to do with our assignment?" Cassander asked annoyingly.

"If we were drunk, doesn't it make a more extreme situation?"

I did not like the idea a bit, but when I was just about to protest, Alexander responded delightedly.

"Wrestling under the influence of wine… Excellent idea Nearchus! Now we'll see who really is the great wrestler" He slapped Nearchus' back while winking at me.

So we all shared the wine. After the second round had passed, my head started to spin. The sun and the wine did not really go well with me. However, by the time we had finished the jug, we all were tipsy, and giggled a lot.

Just about everybody took me down, but I did not mind, even losing a match sounded fun. The combination of the intense afternoon sun and the wine made our bodies miserably over heated. And then, Ptolemy came up with this great idea.

He broke the walls of a water pool by the practice field. The water gushed out to flood the dusty field making a big puddle of mud. Suddenly, I felt Alexander attack me from behind, and I was on all fours. Cool mud felt so good against my heated body.

I tried to get up, but multiple hands pulled me down. Six of us all naked, rolled in the mud like puppies giggling uncontrollably. The question of what we should tell Aristotle on the next day crossed my mind for a moment, but I dismissed it quickly. I was having too much fun.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_War is peace, Freedom is slavery, Ignorance is strength. - "Nineteen Eighty Four" by George Orwell_

**Title: War is peace  
Word Count: 100**

Everything was so tranquil and peaceful; it was almost too quiet. The only sounds were the breaking waves of the indolent tide eternally washing the shore back and forth. Sharp cries of seagulls occasionally broke the monotone. The crimson sun was just about setting over the horizon.

Yet, the beach of Tyre was tainted in scarlet not solely from the setting sun. The blood from hundreds of corpses still trickled into the ocean. 'Was this really a necessary act?' A flash of doubt crossed Hephaistion's mind, but he knew well he would never question Alexander. He would just follow him.

**Title: Freedom is slavery  
Word Count: 100**

"Do you never think of yourself?" They would ask being amazed.

"Why do you do that?" They would question in wonder.

"You are slaving yourself." They would confront hostilely.

I just look at them without words, and I am relieved to know that my icy cold gaze was enough for them to shut their mouths, as I do not know how to explain it for them to understand.

It is my free will to sacrifice my own interest to reach something more valuable and superior. It is my free will to forget myself to be a part of Alexander's dream.

**Title: Ignorance is strength  
Word Count: 100**

If we had known that there was a land beyond Persia, and the world was much bigger than Aristotle had taught us, I am not sure if we would have decided to go on after conquering Persia. It was like reaching for the rainbow. No matter how close you approached, you would never reach the goal.

We saw the end right before a new terrain folded out in front of us. One more tribe, one more river, one more mountain and one more valley; we were so certain whatever appeared next was the final step. The ignorance kept us going.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Heat in the Heart  
Word Count: 100**

It was like having a personal sun in my heart. Just thinking of him made my heart swell, just watching him filled the world with joy and hope, and just being touched by him ignited the fire within my body. Even when he was away, my heart warmed by knowing that he would be always there, like the sun would be always above the clouds even on rainy days.

I worshipped him, loved him unconditionally, and followed him till the end. As long as I had my sun with me, I needed nothing, and nothing scared me not even death.

* * *

**Midnight Heat  
Word Count: 100**

When the sun sets, and the night air seeps into the chamber, when the moon rises high above in the sky, and the stars twinkle with silent blinks, the world becomes to themselves. Despite the cool air around them, two bodies burn with the heat between their sweaty slick skins nurturing the flame of the passion and desire.

When the heat becomes unbearable, their bodies explode in pieces to float in the air at the blink of the moment, yet in eternity. As the pieces fall back in place, their hearts are filled with warm glow of happiness and contentment.

* * *

**No More Heat  
Word Count: 100**

As the last blaze of the pyre died down and the absolute darkness ruled the world, the flame of life in Alexander's soul was also put out. He felt a hard shell enclosing his heart completely like armor of darkness, pulling it to the bottom of the cold pit.

Why was the question nobody, even gods could answer, and how was the question Alexander did not know. Without light, without love, how could he live for another day? What, was the only question he was absolutely certain. Nothing, nobody, nowhere was his answer to that. He was lost in eternity.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Title: Animal of Wrath  
Word Count: 100**

Hephaistion had never expected to hear those words from Alexander. It was such a shock that he did not believe what he was hearing at first. As the meaning of the words sunk in, indescribable desolation seeped into the bottom of his heart, creeping up and threatening to fill his entire mind.

When he thought that he would drown into his misery, an ugly animal of wrath pushed his head through. As Hephaistion raised his gaze again to meet with Alexander's eyes, Alexander shivered realizing that he had crossed the line where even intimacy could not bring him back anymore.

**Title: Elephant  
Word Count: 100**

He had heard the roars of battle so many times, but this was different. It was deeper and louder, and shook the ground from the core. Alexander narrowed his eyes as if he could suppress his anxiety by doing so. Nervousness surrounded the entire army.

A cry of fear shot through the air, and Alexander spotted enormous beasts crashing through the jungle with their strong trunks and sturdy wrinkled feet. They looked like demons with their faces painted in vivid colors. When he met with their tiny timid eyes, Alexander knew that these giants were nothing to be afraid of.

**Title: Animal House  
Word Count: 200**

Hephaistion sighed deeply feeling as if he were a mother of teenage boys. It seemed impossible to keep them in line. Alexander had a belt around his head with a goofy smile, and Cleitus was chasing every page who came around. Even that quiet Perdiccas was giggling uncontrollably with Nearchus.

Wine was spilled on the floor and food was scattered all over the table. It was complete disorder. This is it. Hephaistion thought to himself sternly, and took a gulp of wine before standing up and slowly walking to his king. Complete silence fell down the hall.

Everybody's eyes were now fixed on Hephaistion. His chiton half slid from one of the shoulders exposing a part of his well-toned chest. Although his straight spine indicated his stoicism, the soft fabric that swayed seductively around his tight buttocks with his every step utterly betrayed him.

Alexander's silly smile was replaced by amusement and desire. He pushed himself up from the couch, and stumbled to his only purpose, shoving aside everybody who might beat him on the way. Hearing a commotion behind, Hephaistion's lips curled up. Now he could keep an eye on only one, and forget the rest of the animals.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Title: Order in Chaos  
Word count: 100**

Alexander was eager and restless. As if the beast had read his mind, Bucephalus thumped the hard ground beneath them with his front leg. Roars and screams of soldiers, metallic crashing sounds of weapons, they all made it difficult for even a lifeless mountain to stand still.

When he looked at his friend by his side, he was met with blue pools, as calm as the Aegean Sea on a breeze-less morning. All the noises disappeared around Alexander, and the dust settled down on the battlefield, letting him see a small gap in the Theban line. Now was the time.

* * *

**Title: From Chaos to Reason  
Word Count: 100**

As his spear went through the man's hard body, and the warm sticky liquid coated his hands, Alexander felt all the madness of a drunken spree quickly leave his body. Instead, a bitter regret gripped his heart. He knew that he was going to the point of no return, but as if an evil force pulled the strings from behind, he could not stop.

_What has become of me?_ Killing an enemy was heroism, but killing his own comrade was unforgivable slaughter.

"Look at me Alexander!"

A warm finger touched his bare arm, and he desperately clung onto his reason.

* * *

**Title: Complete Chaos  
Word Count: 100**

It took Alexander over ten years to build the kingdom, but it took less than a year to lose his hope after Hephaistion had gone, and now it took less than a day for the powerful empire to fall apart after Alexander had gone.

Ptolemy regretted that Alexander had not appointed his successor, but how could he blame him? Alexander had not been living in this world. His spirit had already gone with the love of his life a long time ago. Now everything was back in complete chaos just like before Alexander, it was another beginning of another world.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Prompt: Push**

**Pushing to the Limit I  
Word Count: 100**

The dusty royal road spread out in front of Alexander's army endlessly, at the rear, an enormous caravan left clouds of earth that was repeatedly dug under the footsteps of animals and humans. Hephaistion narrowed his tired eyes. He could not recall a night he slept freely in bed, except taking a quick catnap.

There was so much needed to be done every day; moving an army of this size was a huge task. Hephaistion fought hard against the sleep-inducing warm sun and the rhythmic canter.

"Let go."

Alexander wrapped his arms around, and Hephaistion sank into his tight embrace.

* * *

**Pushing to the Limit II  
Word Count: 100**

One more time, just one more chance that was all Alexander thought he needed to reach the end of the world. Why did they not understand? How could they throw away everything they had believed in?

"Can't you smell that? That is the smell of the ocean. The end is near."

"No, that is the smell of bloody blood."

Can't you hear the sounds of ripples hitting the shore?"

"No, those are the whispers of Hades."

Unutterable disappointment filled Alexander's heart. So, this was his end of the world…

"Let's go home, Alexander."

Home… what a gentle sound it was.

* * *

**Push and Pull  
Word Count: 200**

"No, Alexander." Hephaistion protested huffing heavily.

"Let me try. I really want to do this."

"I'm afraid that yours is too big though."

"Well, you never know until I try, right? It could slip in very easily if I did it at the right angle." Alexander grinned mischievously.

"But it might hurt a lot." Hephaistion was still hesitant.

"Come on Hephaistion, I promise to stop and go no further as soon as it becomes too difficult to push in."

Hephaistion gave in and let a sigh escape. "All right, but you have to be careful, and do it as slowly as you can."

"I know, watch me."

"Ah … Alexander, hold on for a moment … "

"Shi … Hephaistion, it is all right. … there … it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"No, but I cannot believe that you really pushed it all through."

"I knew I could do it, and it feels so good! How do I look from there?"

"You look magnificent." Hephaistion laughed softly.

"Now let me pull it out."

"No, Alexander, not so fast!"

"Ouch! My ears!"

"See? I knew that your head was too big to stick in between the columns of the balcony."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Enemies of the Dusk  
Word count: 300**

"Come on Alexander, we need to go." Hephaistion urged Alexander impatiently.

"A little bit longer, Hephaistion. A couple more species, and our collection will be perfect."

Alexander and Hephaistion were on a field-trip for Aristotle's assignment. They were to gather as many different plants as possible that inhabited different environments. They had already collected plants from the plains and mountainsides, so they came to the swamp as the final stop.

"But the sun will be setting soon." Hephaistion remarked full of concern.

"Since when are you afraid of the dark?" Alexander teased playfully.

"I am not afraid of the dark!"

"Well, then why are you so worried?"

"I just have a bad feeling."

"Nonsense, Hephaistion. Nothing would threaten us in this peaceful land."

"I sure hope so." Hephaistion did not sound convinced at all.

While they exchanged friendly arguments, the last ray of the red sun had faded, and the darkness crept upon Alexander and Hephaistion. A warm breeze traveled over the wetland, which created rustling dark waves of tender grasses around them. The howling of a lone wolf echoed in the distance.

"Alexander, please! Let us leave here before it is too late." Hephaistion pleaded.

"There, this will do." Alexander picked up sparganium as their last collection. He smiled satisfactorily looking at the tiny spiked yellow green spheres of the plant.

"Oh, no, they are coming!" Hephaistion shouted.

When Alexander lifted his gaze, and looked into the dusk in front of him, he saw an ominous black cloud gathering against the indigo sky. They turned around and dashed, but Alexander knew that it was impossible to avoid the merciless attack. He regretted not listening to his friend sooner.

"Ahhh!" Feeling the sting on his neck, Hephaistion screamed.

"I hate this blood sucking creature!" Alexander helplessly swatted the swarming insects.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Title: The Dumbest Thing Alexander Did  
Word Count: 300**

It was late in the autumn. Alexander woke up in the middle of the night, and sneaked out to the courtyard feeling slightly moist cold stones under his bare feet. The night air was crisp yet not freezing. The whole palace was asleep except for a few night's watch guards. It was so quiet that he thought he could almost hear the sound of the moonlight's fall. Alexander lifted his face as if to receive the shower of the beam.

He felt his soul being embraced by the universe becoming as one. Joy filled his heart, and he shivered with excitement. He regretted wasting such a precious time for sleeping, and decided to cut down on sleep as much as possible.

Although he did not experience the same spiritual high, the first night without sleep was still enjoyable. On the second day, he had a hard time concentrating on Aristotle's lectures. On the third day, Alexander concluded that the reason for his dull mind was due to lack of physical activities. So he decided to go deer hunting by himself.

He climbed up in an apple tree, perched on one of the branches, and waited for the prey. The afternoon sun warmed the air and cradled him into a sweet sleep. The sensation of falling followed by a dull pain woke Alexander up. He almost screamed seeing a horrifying beast's face hovering over him.

"Alexander!" With an alarming scream, a spear came flying and the beast collapsed.

"Are you all right? What were you thinking? You fell right in front of the lion!"

"I tried to jump onto him, Hephaistion, but I guess I missed it."

He did not dare to tell Hephaistion the truth, but Hephaistion's smirking face told Alexander that his friend did not believe him a bit.

* * *

**Title: The Dumbest Thing Hephaistion Did  
Word Count: 300**

Hephaistion had never indulged himself in wine. It was not because he was stoic, but he was not comfortable with losing himself. Though, tonight, he was feeling rather brave. Maybe it was because the gathering was limited to his close friends, and they were in the mood for celebration after graduating Aristotle's class. Or maybe it was because he saw a slight uncertainty in his future. Or maybe it was the combination of all the above.

Nevertheless, he accepted cup after cup of potent liquid from his friends. They were amazed to see Hephaistion never refusing to fill the cup as he normally did. First, Hephaistion felt his heartbeat quicken, and his face burn. Then a cloud invaded his head, and everything sounded so funny. At one time, Alexander tried to stop him, but by that time, Hephaistion was too drunk to listen to the prince. The last thing he remembered was leaning against Perdiccas' shoulder, and giggling uncontrollably.

The shifting of the bed woke Hephaistion up with terrible headaches. When Hephaistion slowly opened his eyes, he was met with Alexander's angry face. He searched in his memory, but could not find anything to upset Alexander.

"What did I do?" Hephaistion asked weakly.

"You accepted indiscriminately not only a cup, but also a kiss. You kissed with everybody last night. And it was not just a friendly kiss!"

Alexander knew that it was not only Hephaistion's fault, but also the others who had taken advantage of him, but he could not help getting mad at Hephaistion.

"If I had not brought you back with me last night, the gods know in whose bed you would have been waking up this morning!"

Hephaistion pulled the cover over his head hiding from the pain and the shame. He would never get drunk.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Prompt: Strange**

**Title: Strange Feeling I  
Word Count: 100**

It was an unknown feeling to Alexander. He knew fear. He feared not having anything left to conquer if his father kept going like this. He also knew anger as his parents always put him in between their conflicts. He felt envy for those who had a confidant, as he had none for himself.

He knew affection. He cherished the most beautiful in perfection. And he knew longing. He looked with longing toward the new world he had never seen. Yet, he did not know desire. He did not know how love made him feel until he met with Hephaistion.

* * *

**Title: Strange Feeling II  
Word Count: 100**

Hephaistion knew what bliss and zest were. He felt them against his skin whenever he ran through the summer meadow on horseback at full speed. He knew contentment, which he found everyday in his simple life. He also knew enthrallment. He could live in the world of myth.

Yet, he did not know what real joy was until he met with Alexander. The pride of being a part of invincible army of Alexander, the hope about the beginning of the new world, and the relief of not living a lonely life, but sharing it with his love completed his world.

* * *

**Title: The Strangers in a Strange World  
Word Count: 100**

Alexander and Hephaistion knew sympathy when they swept through the gallant Sacred Band of Thebes to take them all down. They knew dismay when their friend Philotas decided to take a different path. They also felt deep remorse when Alexander took the life of Cleitus. They saw suffering during the march of Gedrosia.

Yet, they did not understand the very sadness until the time came for one to leave. Despair, grief, sorrow, misery and rejection hit them once and all to defeat them immortally. They were strangers in a strange world, a world of agony, loneliness, hopelessness and black emptiness.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Prompt: Elements  
**

**Title: Elements of Art  
Word Count: 300**

When they are closed while he sleeps, the long thick lashes curl down from the perfectly symmetrical reverse arches casting soft shadows over the rosy glows of high cheekbones. They delicately flutter like the wings of mayfly as he dreams.

They are the shapes of Aphrodite's tears; ovate like the leaves of Crape Myrtle that are caressed by spring winds. They are mostly wide and bright, but from time to time, they are narrowed when he is utterly in deep thought.

They are not prominent, nor deeply set, but they are just right and perfectly balanced.

And the most distinguished feature is the color that is a mysterious hue of blue.

Sometimes, they are as light as the shadow of the freshly fallen snow that silently blankets over the rolling hills on the night of a full moon. Other times, they are as deep as the cloudless summer sky at high noon. And occasionally they are as dark as the Aegean See at a dawn of a stormy winter.

They are endless lucid dreams. They can be as fluid as the morning dews on the weeping grass with ever changing emotions. Or they can be as calm as a mirror with practiced discipline.

Yet when they burn with cold icicles of furies, you might as well wish to run for your dear life. As once your irises had met with his, your soul is pulled into the bottomless pool. You gasp for air as if you are suffocating in intensity.

However, you do not need art to describe Hephaistion's eyes. If you really want to see them, you merely look into Alexander's eyes when he is looking at Hephaistion. You will see love, passion, trust, and admiration. They are the gates to his heart. They are the world to Alexander.

**A/N: Seven elements of arts used here are; Line, Shape, Form, Color, Value, Texture, and Space.**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Elements to Success  
Word Count: 200**

Alexander knew that he was different, not because he was born a prince, but because of what he wanted. He wished for the world.

His goal was to conquer the world beyond what his father ever had, or even beyond the myths.

His army was not great in numbers, but they were close-knit. They loved him and followed him unconditionally under his lead. He also respected mature women wisely; Ada and Sisygambis, both became great supporters of him.

He had a dream to unify the world, mingle the cultures of the east and the west.

Yet he knew that sometimes harsh sacrifices had to be made.

He was more curious than kittens. If somebody said it was impossible, then he had to try it to find out for himself.

He also had a will of iron. He was persistent and never gave up.

He had all the key elements to success, but the real secret key to his success was Hephaistion. There were many leaders before and after him, but what made Alexander the greatest of all was that he had Hephaistion by his side, which assured and approved him whenever he had doubts. None of the greats had Hephaistion.

**A/N: Seven key elements used here are; Self Awareness, Specific Goals, Powerful Network, Surprising Idealism, Intense Pragmatism, Extraordinary Curiosity, and Personal Discipline**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Elements of Life  
Word Count: 100**

Hephaistion is simple and quiet like Hydrogen, yet when his inner passion ignites, he creates an invisible flame, burning all around him without them noticing.

Instead, Alexander is Oxygen. He is so passionate, outgoing and contagiously influential to all around him, they would think that they could not live without him.

He is also like Carbon. He can be as soft as graphite, and as hard as diamond at the same time.

Hephaistion is Nitrogen meanwhile; he is the food and nourishment for all.

However, individually, they are just elements. They can form lives only when they are joined together.

**A/N: The most common elements in a living cell are; Hydrogen 59%, Oxygen 24%, Carbon 11%, and Nitrogen 4%.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Prompt: Clean**

**Title: To Clean the Battle Wounds  
Word Count: 200**

Hephaistion smiled widely entering into Alexander's tent as the pungent familiar aroma invaded his nostrils. He knew exactly where to find Alexander, and what he was doing. This was the only luxury Alexander allowed himself after battle, and it had soon become Hephaistion's ritual as well.

"You are late."

Alexander murmured under lazily half closed eyes.

Hephaistion surveyed the scene before replying. Golden beads of water glittered on Alexander's comfortably stretched body in the huge bathtub.

"I am not. You started early."

The corners of Alexander's lips curled up seeing Hephaistion already cleaned up of blood and grime from the battle, and ready to join with him. He enjoyed every moment watching Hephaistion almost painfully slowly shed his clothes before sitting in the tub in front of him.

Hephaistion's elegant long fingers skimmed through the surface of the warm water gathering tiny thin orange red filaments on his fingertips. He solemnly placed them to the cut on Alexander's upper arm. Alexander did the same, and placed them on Hephaistion's bruised chest.

"Do you think this really works?"

"I do not care if it does not, Hephaistion. "

"But…"

Hephaistion was effectively silenced by Alexander's eager mouth. Nothing mattered any longer.

_**A/N:**** This is inspired by one of the gifts I received in Greece, saffron. It is said that Alexander bathed in it as a curative for battle wounds. It is also known to have aphrodisiac effect, and Cleopatra used it in her baths so that lovemaking would be more pleasurable.**_

**Title: No Clean Cut  
Word Count: 400**

"Why are you mad at me? I have not done anything wrong to you. Or rather, I gifted you a talent of music."

"Which only gave me the honor of being labeled 'singing like a girl' by my father."

"It's not my fault that your father did not understand how to appreciate the true beauty of music. Are you pouting?"

"No, a king does not pout."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Then, tell me the real reason why you hate me."

"I don't hate you. I just don't like you."

"Why? Because I am more beautiful than you?"

"No, I don't hate somebody just because he is more handsome than I am. I love Hephaistion, and he is lot more beautiful than I am. He is actually more beautiful than you. Are you pouting?"

"No, gods do not pout. "

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You are kind of cute when you act like that. But I still do not like you since you caused the death of Patroclus."

"Oh, so you are one of them; hating me for just one incident. And I think it is not quite fair since all mortals die sooner or later. Besides, I did not let him die in shame, but in honor."

"You still tore him away from Achilles. Why? They should have died together."

"I was lonely"

"What?"

"I did not have anybody to love, nor who loved me."

"So you were jealous?"

"No, gods do not get jealous"

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"But, you are a god. You could have made any beauty to fall in love with you."

"It's different if you force the love. You don't get the same joy."

"Are you going to take Hephaistion away from me, too?"

"Unfortunately yes. It 's his fate since the day you called him your Patroclus."

"So, is it now my fault? I really hate you."

"It's not anybody's fault. Like I said, it is a fate."

"What am I supposed to do? I would be lost without him."

"Don't worry, I won't let you suffer too long, maybe just a little for hating me. But I'll make sure that you two will be reunited in the Elysian Field to spend eternal life."

"Thank you, Apollo. I thought I would never say this, but I love you."

"There's no clean cut between love and hate, is there?"

_**A/N:**** I bought a bust of Alexander and Apollo and put them into the same bag, joking with my friend that they may fight. And those were the conversations between them I could come up with.**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Prompt: Evil Overload List**

**Title: Cleitus' Strategy  
List #12: ****One of my advisers will be an average five-year-old child. Any flaws in my plan that he is able to spot will be corrected before implementation.  
Word Count: 200**

Alexander sighed deeply seeing the big snowflakes fall from the winter gray sky.

"Alexander, are you ready?" Very excited Cleitus barged into the room at the crack of dawn.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Let us make up the teams, I will let you choose first."

"All right, I take Cassander."

"Oh, that is a dirty move, then I will take Philotas."

"Harpalus."

"Marsyas."

"Nearchus."

"Callisthenes."

"Perdiccas."

"Ptolemy. Now, it is your turn again, and the only one left is Hephaistion."

"You can have him Cleitus, since your team seems inferior."

"No, Hephaistion belongs to you."

"No, you can have Hephaistion this time."

"What are you talking about me?"

"Ah, Hephaistion, good timing to show yourself. Who would you like to fight with, me or Alexander?"

"Of course I will fight by Alexander's side!"

Cleitus grinned and Alexander groaned. Alexander felt that even a five year old could tell the flaw with this plan. To be equal, you have to have equal numbers. Hephaistion should not belong to either team; rather he should be the judge.

"Well, let us start the snow fight!" Cheerful Cleitus barked ignoring Alexander's grimness. Now he could openly tackle Hephaistion and feel his warm body squirm under him.

* * *

**Title: Alexander's Strategy  
List # 16:** **I will never utter the sentence "But before I kill you, there's just one thing I want to know."  
Word Count: 300**

Alexander was determined. He would not let any opponents tackle Hephaistion under their bodies; like last year, and the year before. He had a plan. After both teams positioned themselves behind the tree lines on opposite sides, Alexander turned around to face his team.

"Before we start the fight, I would like to see how well and fast you can make snowballs. Ready? Go!"

With Alexander's yell, everybody made snowballs as quickly as they could and piled them up in front of them.

"Stop!"

Alexander inspected one by one.

"Cassander, you made the most, but they are sloppy."

"Harpalus, yours are too loose. They will fall apart in the air."

"Nearchus, yours are too big. Nobody can have a grip besides you."

"Perdiccas, yours are the best, but you made only two."

"Ah, Hephaistion. Yours are perfect."

Hephaistion smiled proudly, but his smile faded as quickly with Alexander's next words.

"You will stay behind and supply us with ammunition. With this, we will sure to win."

"What? Alexander, I cannot fight?"

"Hephaistion, you have the most important task."

Hephaistion sighed, but had to agree with Alexander. It was indeed an excellent idea.

The fight started, and Alexander was happy. Nobody could get to Hephaistion. Their constant throws of snowballs kept the enemy line from coming into their territory. His plan seemed to be working.

It was then, he heard Hephaistion yelp. When Alexander looked back, he saw Cassander covering the length of Hephaistion's body, and kissing his mouth. Alexander was ready to kill Cassander.

"What are you…"

"Oh, I saw a vicious snowball coming at Hephaistion's eyes."

"But, you…"

"Oh, I thought I knocked his wind out. I was reviving him to breathe."

Alexander groaned, and promised himself that next time he would just kill Cassander before asking the reasons.

* * *

**Title: Hephaistion's Strategy  
List # 29: ****I will dress in bright and cheery colors, and so throw my enemies into confusion.  
Word Count: 200**

Hephaistion was confused. He did not understand why everybody wanted to attack him. This time, even Cassander who was his teammate had to do the same. He wondered what he had done to deserve this. He might wear Alexander's bright red cloak instead of black as everybody else, he thought cynically. It could throw his enemies into confusion.

He was reeled back to reality when a light weight hit his head and extra warmth wrapped his body. Alexander placed his finger on his lips to quiet him. He found Alexander had put a silver fur over their heads, and wrapped them with a pure white woolen cloak.

Alexander pulled Hephaistion with him into a tunnel of bushes. He spread the silver fur over the dry ground that was protected by thick branches. The tunnel was securely cocooned from the elements. When they looked up, the ceiling glowed in orange hue filtering the winter sun through the snow.

They lay there unmoved looking at each other for a long time before meeting for a kiss. As the intensity and the frequency increased, they left for a world of their own. The call of their names from a distance never reached them.


	39. Chapter 39

**Prompt: Gift(s)**

**Chapter 39**

**Seventh Birthday Present  
Word Count: 100**

On his seventh birthday, Alexander was disappointed despite a mound of presents in front of him. He received so many gifts, but they were all practical and cold; jewelries that he may wear once a year, beautiful clothes that he cannot put on when he plays.

They were all for the prince but not for Alexander. He sighed deeply sitting on the steps of the courtyard after the party was over. A shadow stepped in and Alexander looked up. Hephaistion's small hands covered with mud held a tortoise. Taking it into his hands Alexander smiled brightly; the best gift ever.

* * *

**Fifteenth Birthday Present  
Word Count: 100**

His friend was changing. The softness disappeared from his body, and sharp jaw lines, wide shoulders, and hard muscles replaced it. He was thicker, harder, and more beautiful. It created unfamiliar feelings inside of Alexander. Each time he looked at his friend, a warm knot formed at the bottom of his stomach, and his heart beat faster.

"What do you want?" Alexander heard a voice in the clouds.

"A kiss." The words escaped before he even realized.

"A kiss it is, then." A smile was heard in Hephaistion's voice.

Now Alexander could not wait to unwrap his fifteenth birthday present.

* * *

**Thirty-third Birthday Present  
Word Count: 100**

They said that Hephaistion was a gift from the gods. Alexander believed it, because he truly was exceptional. He could not have asked for anything better. Then the gods changed their minds, and took him back. How could they do that?

Suddenly, Alexander realized that Hephaistion was not a gift from the gods, but he was a god. He came down from Mount Olympus to help Alexander just long enough for his dream to come true. Now Alexander was almost thirty-three. The best birthday present that he wished for was offering himself as a gift to a god, to Hephaistion.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Title: First Bond  
Word Count: 100**

As the beatings of their hearts settled down, and the passion of desire had burned out, they lay side by side on the tender grass at the riverbank. Their fingers entwined, their noses almost touching, and their mouths breathing in the same air. They smiled almost in tears when they saw nothing but love when they searched into each other's eyes.

The warm afternoon sun, and the gentle breezes with sweet scent gradually erased their sweats away. They slowly ran their thumbs on each other's palms just to make sure that what they had was not an illusion but real.

* * *

**Title: Tested Bond  
Word Count: 100**

If somebody else had spoken the words, then it would not have hurt me this much. It would not have cut me this deep. Although the others thought that Alexander hurt me when he took the Persian eunuch to his bed, it was nothing. I knew that my love with Alexander was on a different level. Even the marriage to the Sogdian princess proved that our strong bond would never be broken.

Now everything I thought I had with Alexander was cast into dark shadows of doubts. Did he lie to me when he said that I too was Alexander?

* * *

**Title: Eternal Bond  
Word Count: 200**

We were sprawled on the huge bed. I was content feeling the weight of his head and warmth against my bare chest. I absent-mindedly ran my fingers in his silky locks. It was a moonless night in Ecbatana. When the flames flickered with the burning sounds of wickers, he sighed deeply.

"What is it?"

"It's been sixteen years."

I silently squeezed his shoulder.

"I have forgiven you so many times."

I planted a kiss on his forehead.

"And I loved you more each time after I had forgiven you."

I chuckled and raised myself on my elbow to peck on his lips, but I was halted by his strange look. His dark blue orbs were calm but feverish.

"Promise me Alexander that you would forgive me."

"What have you done that I have to forgive you?"

I questioned him in confusion.

"Nothing … yet … but promise to forgive me."

"You sound like a little child. Nothing you say makes any sense."

"Please…"

I chuckled again.

"Yes, I promise, and I would love you more."

I promised him and kissed his lips without knowing the weight of my promise.

"Thank you." He snuggled against me, and drifted away into dreams.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Prompt: Silence  
Word Count: 500**

**Title: The Silence of Mieza**

When the pink full moon rises high above in the indigo sky, and the only sound that breaks the silence in the darkness is the deep echoes of whooping owl and the faint hums of the flowing stream, the magic happens in the land of Nymphaeon. After the brief moment of when everything stills in absolute silence, the ghosts of the past come to life.

First, the sound is barely a whisper, but in next to no time, it changes to a cheerful laughter of two young men. Their figures are hard to make out in glowing spheres, all you can see is that one has the matching golden hair with a bright smile, shining in the sphere of a golden aura. The other has the dark silky long hair with elegant long limbs, shinning in the sphere of a silver aura.

The two spheres weave through the trees along the gentle stream of crystal clear water, sometimes becoming almost into one, and then coming apart again. They zip through the narrow path into the cave, revealing the delicate hues of green, orange and blue on the sacred walls. The muffled chuckles delightfully echo into the hollow.

Then, they are off to the spring. They are so close together that the edges of their spheres are overlaying. They chase after each other, exchanging the leading place back and forth. They float on the gentle stream until they come to a halt at the small loch. The half of their spheres is under the water now softly illuminating the whole pool.

Suddenly you can clearly see the two young men in the spheres of lights. They extend the hands looking into each other's eyes. The fingers entwine, and they pull the other's body into their own; arms embracing around the waists, chest against chest, and finally the soft lips meet half way with curved up smiles.

As the two spheres overlap completely, the glows intensify; the golden lights and the silver lights emerge into an explosive blue-white beam that shoots up into the air as if painting the path to the sky. They are gone in the next moment. The only light left on the earth is the soft lay of the pink moon, and the twinkling lights of far away stars.

The sanctuary becomes dormant again, forgotten in time, but not totally being abandoned. When the early morning mist creeps over the bank and envelops the ground with its purple haze, the silence takes over the Nymphaeon as if nothing had ever happened. No more laughter, no more spheres of lights, no more magic that is until the next full moon.

But when you close your eyes, and let the breeze caress your skin and tickle your nostrils with the faint sweetness of primroses, you can hear the whispers of the past. You feel the passion of the young men, as their spirits had never left this remote sanctuary of Nymphaeon where the fauna and the flora are so rich.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Prompt: Spy**

**Title: Spying on Hephaistion  
Word Count: 200**

Alexander had noticed for the last couple of days that Hephaistion sneaked out of his room in the middle of the night. Burning jealousy had been eating him up from inside. The image of Hephaistion withering under the touch of Black Cleitus, passionately kissing Cassander, or even being embraced tightly in Philotas' arms haunted Alexander's mind. It hurt so badly that he could not bear it any longer. He needed to know where Hephaistion was going, and whom Hephaistion was seeing.

He waited for a moment, and followed Hephaistion on the narrow path. The faint moonlight reflected on the uneven surface where white rocks drew the silver rays. When it came to meet the rapid stream, Hephaistion climbed up the steep hills without hesitation. His footsteps sprung as if to suggest the immense pleasure that awaited him.

When the trail finally became even, Hephaistion removed his clothes and boots, and waded into the small spring. After placing himself under the falling water, he leaned against the slick rock. Each time he scooped the hot water with his slender fingers, the clouds of steam swayed in front of him. Alexander felt as if he had wandered into the land of myth.

* * *

**Title: Spying on Alexander  
Word Count 200**

Once the place became dormant under the spell of Hypnos, Hephaistion left his room quietly. His heart swelled with anticipation, his footsteps light with joy. He hurried to his sanctuary that he had found by accident. It was the place where he could be himself and relax without being bothered by lustful eyes.

He halted in surprise when he saw an earlier visitor in the pool. Alexander was sitting by the waterfall against the rock right by the spot where Hephaistion normally sat. His golden hair glistened with the moonlight, and his head turned to the side as if he was seeing an invisible person beside him. Alexander lifted his hand in the air to caress the imaginary figure.

Hephaistion gasped silently feeling the wetness on his cheek. Suddenly, he understood what Alexander was doing. He had been ignoring Alexander's affection toward him, because he thought that Alexander was too arrogant. He thought Alexander wanted him as the trophy of a competitive love game.

Yet, the touch he felt was sincere and loving. Hephaistion wondered if it was him whose eyes were clouded. It was ironic that it was through the veil of the haze that he saw the truth.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Prompt: Too Darn Hot**

**Title: Cleitus' POV  
Word Count: 100**

The heat in the royal tent was unbearable, especially in the late afternoon before the monsoon came down. Cleitus' eyes roamed around being unable to focus on Alexander's speech. His gaze froze on debauching looking Hephaistion whose cheeks flushed with the heat, his skin glittering with sweats, and his lips slightly parted hungry for air. He swung his long locks away from his neck exposing the carnal pulse.

"Too darn hot… "

"What did you say?"

"I said it's too darn hot."

Looking away from Alexander's glower, Cleitus thought that Alexander should move the meeting before his rage killed somebody.

* * *

**Title: Alexander's POV  
Word Count: 100 **

Alexander understood that it was difficult to concentrate in this punishing heat. However, they were not just soldiers, but his most capable generals. Alexander expected more from them. He felt irritable frustration gradually taking over his mind, and it debouched with rage when he heard Cleitus murmur, whose eyes were avidly fixed onto Hephaistion.

At a glance, Alexander knew exactly how Cleitus felt. Hephaistion's normal guard was down due to the constant attack of the heat; subtle eroticism radiated from his sweat-beaded skin. He was ready to kill anyone who made a move. It was too darn hot to think.

* * *

**Title: Hephaistion's POV  
Word Count: 100**

Alexander's harsh voice made Hephaistion flinch. When he saw Alexander directing his killer glare toward Cleitus, Hephaistion cursed under his breath. He must have done it again. Alexander had warned him when they were still in Mieza that he had to be careful, especially in front of those wolf packs.

He knew only too well the effect he could make on them, but he must have done that unconsciously. Before Alexander's gaze returned back to him, Hephaistion pulled up the chiton that had slid from his shoulder to expose his bare chest. It was too darn hot to be cool.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Prompt: That's Just Wrong  
**

**Title: That was Just so Wrong  
Word count: 500**

It was the first full moon of spring. Four friends were on the way to their barrack from the dining hall in the palace with full bellies and more than a share of wine. They had just celebrated Nearchus' twenty-first birthday with a special meal that Alexander asked a cook to prepare for his friend.

Four shadows stumbled and crashed into each other while they strolled between the white marble columns of the courtyard. They giggled senselessly, and blamed each other's clumsiness.

"Walk straight, Alexander."

"You are the one who is tripping and bumping against me, Hephaistion."

"Ouch! You knocked me against the pillar, Cassander."

"I barely touched you Nearchus. Look, you jolted the whole palace."

Hephaistion burst into laughter taking the others to hysteria.

"Shiii! Be quiet. We will wake the whole palace."

Alexander warned between breaths.

"Shiii!" The other three repeated, but they all laughed more.

After the frozen winter, the warm air of the night, and the sweet smells of spring blossoms were somewhat provoking. As the tender new leaves flourished in the moist lively air, and the flowers blossomed in the silver moonlight, their young bloods itched under their skin.

Maybe it was the effect of the wine they had consumed a little too much of, or maybe it was the sense of liberation from confined winter, but they suddenly felt the need of doing something silly.

"I am bloated. I need to pee."

Nearchus voiced bluntly.

"Me, too"

They all agreed, and Cassander's mind worked extra hard. This was the chance to see Hephaistion's thing, and if he were lucky, he could prove that Alexander could not win at everything. He did not think that Alexander's bladder held more than Nearchus'. And knowing Alexander, he would not refuse if he were to be challenged.

"Let's see who can pee the furthest and the longest."

"It should be me, because I am the biggest."

With this, Nearchus was ready to pull himself from under his chiton in an instant.

"Wait, Nearchus! What do you say, Alexander and Hephaistion, if we all do it together?"

Alexander and Hephaistion looked at each other, and Hephaistion grinned.

"Sounds like fun. I am in."

"All, right, I am in, too. But not here, let's move a little further down so nobody will spot us."

They lined up in front of the barrack to aim their streams at the wall. To Cassander's surprise, Alexander shot the furthest by hitting almost the bottom of the windowsill. He cursed when he wet his own foot as he watched over Hephaistion as soon as he pulled himself out. Maybe it was not such a good idea.

Cassander regretted even more when he woke up the next morning with a massive headache. The strong odor of stinky asparagus and garlic urine traveled through the window into his room. Cassander groaned in disgust fighting nausea. The smell would stay for a long time. It had sounded right at the time, but that was just so wrong.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**Prompt: Beat**

**The Beating Beats of Waves  
Word Count: 100**

Standing at the bow of the trireme, Hephaistion looked straight ahead. There was nothing that blocked his view, but the endless blue ocean. The ship glided smoothly towards the sun with each powerful stroke of the oars. The beating beats of waves against the starboard sounded like drums in the battlefield.

As the warm moist air caressed Hephaistion's face, misty ocean spray cooled it down. He closed his eyes in bliss, and licked his lips. It tasted of their kiss at Troy, sweet and pungent. Hephaistion smiled and whispered to himself.

'_I will bring the victory to you, my Alexander.'_

* * *

**Under the Beating Sun  
Word Count 100**

The merciless sun beat down onto the caravan, while the endless sand reflected murderous heat. The further they marched, the dryer their souls became. They were turning into ghosts in the sea of fawn shedding their empty souls one by one alongside the trail of death march.

The burning touch on his forearm made Alexander look to his left. Pure blues met with his feverish gaze. At that moment, the bracing cool stream of Nymphaeon poured into Alexander's dried-up soul. Revived, Alexander whispered into Hephaistion's ear.

"I will not give up, but promise to bring us back home, my Hephaistion."

* * *

**The Beat of Ecstasy  
Word Count: 100**

They hungrily sucked each other's succulent lips, and swallowed the moans as their tongues explored warm moist caves. The kisses continued and deepened while their bodies were tightly pressed against each other's. Their fingers dug into the heated flesh with desperation drawing more sobs.

The desire was so predominant that it almost hurt. As if it would release the pain, their bodies moved with the beat of passion. Pinning Hephaistion against the pillar, and squeezing his firm buttocks, Alexander whispered against the hot pulsing throat in between the erratic breaths.

"Oh, Hephaistion, let us burst into the beat of ecstasy."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**Prompt: Wake**

**Waking Up in Your Arms  
Word count: 100**

When chirping of birds broke the morning stillness, and Eos cast down gentle rays of light, two lovers stirred in each other's arms. Their minds were still clouded from sleepiness and a sweet dream. The only evidence of their passionate night was the hastily discarded chitons on the stone floor.

Alexander pecked the tip of the nose of Hephaistion. He loved to watch his lover's long lashes flutter to open, and gradually focus his gaze onto his, followed by the brightest smile spreading over his whole face. It was such a magical moment that Alexander would not trade for anything.

* * *

**The Wake of a Ship  
Word Count: 100**

It was nothing but chaos. The lazy current turned into a fierce force at the point where two rivers met. The fleets that were orderly lined up along each side of the bank lost their control, and headed onto each other. Screams, squeaks, and crashing sounds filled the crisp autumn air.

Hephaistion wondered what went wrong. Was it because they did not sacrifice to the Indian gods that their rage struck them? Was this the beginning of the failure of their dream? The wakes of the ships that were swallowed under the muddy water rippled dark doubts into Hephaistion's mind.

* * *

**A Wake of Regret  
Word Count: 100**

No matter how thick Alexander built the wall around him, the grief seeped into his mind. No matter how hard he tried to disregard, the regret ate his heart from inside out. Holding the cold body against his, and looking into the glassy orbs, Alexander cursed the world, gods, and himself the most.

He murmured the wordless words of regret. Why was he not with Hephaistion at his last breath? How lonely Hephaistion must have felt? Gods were too cruel for not only taking Hephaistion away, but also not giving him the chance to hold his love to say goodbye.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47  
**

**Prompt: It's not what you think**

**Title: Cassander  
Word Count: 100**

Whenever you look at me, I respond by glaring back at you. Whenever you say something, I answer with nasty remarks. I even pretend to physically harm you from time to time. So, I do not blame you if you see me as an enemy rather than a comrade.

But, the truth is, it's not what you think. The truth is that I am helplessly in love with you, and I would rather be your enemy than be just a friend. Even if it were only hate, you would have a stronger feeling towards me than to others, wouldn't you?

* * *

**Title: Cleitus  
Word Count: 100**

Whenever I see you together, I cast a disapproving gaze. When I catch part of your bodies even slightly touching each other, I let you know it is noticed. I make sure that the message that you two shouldn't be lovers is heard loud and clear.

But the truth is, it's not what you think. The truth is that I am sickly jealous of you. You two share what I could never have. If I stick around long enough, will I ever see you break down like I did? Somehow, the voice tells me that I already know the answer.

* * *

**Title: Craterus  
Word Count: 100**

Whenever I hear your voice, I make a disgusted face. Whenever I see you smile at the king, I call you a whore. I test your patience, and push you to the limit biting into piece by piece. I know that you think I treat you so because I am jealous.

But the truth is, it's not what you think. The truth is that I am not jealous of you, but of the king. If I cannot have you, then it is best to keep you as far away from me as possible, and attack you before I get hurt.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48  
**

**Prompt: On Vacation  
Title: A Family Vacation  
Word Count: 300**

"Are we there yet?" Alexander grunted.

"If you asked one more time, I'll throw you in the back of the wagon." Olympias growled.

"Be careful not to drown in the sea of clothes out there." Philip sneered.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you need all those clothes anyway? We are just going to the beach. You do realize how much this is slowing us down, don't you?"

_Idiot, you never know if a mighty god might join us for sunbathing. Don't you know that sheer clothes are far more sensual than nude? _The queen glared at her husband, "On the contrary, why didn't you bring any clothes?"

_Silly woman, nude sunbathing is the best of all._ "Because, traveling light is the best."

"Mother!" Cleopatra screamed.

"What is it, now!" Olympias snapped.

"Alexander hit me."

"Because you crossed the line, and touched Hephaistion."

"What line?" Cleopatra innocently looked around. "There is no line, is there, mother?" Olympias rolled her eyes.

"I told you. This is the boys' side. And, that side is for girls. See how far apart mother and father's horses are? The line runs in the middle of their horses."

"Oh then, Hephaistion crossed over the line!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"That is enough!" Olympias yanked Alexander to make him switch places with Hephaistion. "There!"

The group traveled quietly for a while.

"It's so boring! Let's play a game." Alexander suggested. "You have to come up with a word starting with the last letter of the previous word. I will start first."

"What's the prize for the winner?" Cleopatra asked excitedly.

"A kiss from Hephaistion." Alexander declared knowing that he would be the winner.

"I'm in!" King Philip cut in.

"Philip!"

"Oh, lighten up a little, mother! We are on a family vacation."

"Don't even start! I'm not your mother!"


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49  
**

**Prompt: Location, Location, Location  
Title: Perfect Harbor  
Word count: 300  
**

A small troop of Alexander's army was traveling along the coastline at the west of the Nile River. The grey sky mingled with the dark blue ocean. White caps were the only thing that divided the territories of Zeus and Poseidon.

"Alexander, if you needed a perfect port, why did you destroy Tyre to the ground?"

"Hephaistion, Tyre was an old city. It was too famous to be given a new name. People would never call it by a new name."

"Let me guess the new name for this port … another Alexandria?"

"Nice guess!"

Alexander exclaimed, and Hephaistion rolled his eyes.

As they approached a small town, the golden sun had chased away the heavy clouds reveling a lucent blue sky.

"Look Alexander, it's beautiful!"

"Hum."  
_'Yes, Hephaistion, your body is so beautiful to watch. I never get tired of it.'_

"And there, that nearly circle harbor could be a perfect entrance for a ship."

"Hum."_  
'And your circle down there is the perfect entrance, too.'_

"Look at those ships go in and out. See, how tight the access is?"

"Hum."_  
'I know, and it feels so good.'_

"All we need to add is a steady lighthouse for the ships' safety."

"Hum."_  
'All I need is to grab your firm manhood to steady myself.'_

"Alexander! Are you listening? Why are your cheeks so red and you are breathing so hard? Are you sick or something?"

"Yes, Hephaistion, I don't feel so good. Let's hurry to find a place to stay."

Alexander grabbed the rein of Hephaistion's mare, and started to gallop towards the town almost at full speed. He was glad that they were on horseback, because he was not sure if he could walk without others noticing his hard on.

"Lighthouse it is, lighthouse, an enormous one."

"Alexander?"


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50  
**

**Prompt: Too Loud  
Title: Hindu Kush Was Too Loud**

Alexander was losing a battle, not against human enemies, but against the elements. The howling wind was so loud that it blew away his voice, and the blizzard was so intense that made it impossible to follow the tracks.

Snowflakes attacked them like sharp needles, as the freezing temperature numbed their bodies and minds. The weather in the mountains of the Hindu Kush was unforgiving. Soldiers fell if not from losing their footing along the sharp cliff, then from exhaustion.

Only Alexander had a determination to advance. Soon, there was nobody behind the king except Hephaistion.

"Alexander, we'd better find a shelter, or we will both fall before reaching the next village."

Hephaistion shouted to Alexander while leaning against his mare to steady himself.

"I know. If only I could find a place to protect us from this wind."

At that moment, the storm broke for a brief moment to reveal a great protuberant slab-sided rock. Underneath, Alexander could barely see the cave.

"There, Hephaistion, hurry!"

It was cold inside, but at least they were shielded from the wind. Although they spotted some branches piled up at the back of the cave, no tinder could be found to start the fire.

"Where are you going, Hephaistion?"

"I saw some bushes around the rock outside. I think some of them are dry enough to make a kindling. I will be right back."

With this, Hephaistion went outside in the storm. He soon came back with a handful of stalks. Purple tinted dried leaves hugged the blue green clusters of seeds at the top. Alexander and Hephaistion had never seen the plant in Macedon, but it seemed to be very common around here. There was abundance of them on the mountainside.

The dry leaves immediately caught fire, and quickly spread to the branches. Hephaistion threw the rest of the stalks into the blaze. The warm glow felt so good against freezing skins while the purple smoke filled the cave.

Alexander did not understand why, but he felt so cheerful and funny. He giggled like a girl and could not stop.

"What's so funny Alexander?"

"Look at the flame, Hephaistion, doesn't it look like a dancing devil?"

Lying on his elbow, Hephaistion giggled, too.

"Yes… no wait! It's naked Cassander! And Craterus, also naked, is just about taking him from behind!"

Uncontrollable giggles and a hysterical laughter filled the cave.

When they woke up next morning, they found themselves totally naked. Unthinkable parts of their bodies ached, and their throats were rough as if they had been screaming out all night.

Clear blue sky and mild temperature greeted the still foggy minds of Alexander and Hephaistion. The previous night's storm seemed like a dream. When Alexander looked up at the top of the rock, he saw the marks of eagle claws.

"The Caucasus of Prometheus?"

Alexander murmured tracing a talon mark on the rock.

"We were saved by his magic fire?"

Hephaistion replied in amazement still feeling the effect of loud purple Kush.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chaptre 51  
**

**Prompt: Shhhh  
Title: Tribute to Hephaistion  
Word Count: 500**

"Shhhh. Don't make any sounds. He is sleeping."

Alexander hushed the howling winds that came sweeping down the mountainsides of Mount Alvand. It was only October, yet the first sign of winter was already here at this ancient city of Ecbatana. An exceptionally strong gust shook the shutters making a loud rattling noise.

"I told you to be quiet. You almost woke him up. Look how he is frowning."

Alexander smoothed the lines in between the brows of the man lying there with his thumb, and then caressed the cheeks with his palm.

"There. My love. The nightmare has gone. I promise you that he will not come back. Sleep well, I will protect you all night. "

Another gust shook the room.

"You are shivering. Are you cold? Let me start the fire then."

The fire dust danced up in the air with a crackling sound, and Hephaistion's pale face reflected the orange glow giving it false color.

"That's better. Are you warm enough now? As strong as you are, it is almost endearing that the cold is the one thing you cannot tolerate. Let me warm you as I did back then. Oh, your feet are as cold as in those nights."

"Do you remember when we were young, you used to sneak into my bed on cold winter nights, and startle me with your icy feet? I did not mind a bit though. And you know what? The truth is that I wished for every night to be winter, so that you would come to visit me."

As the dawn pushed the darkness away little by little, and painted the morning haze to a rosy pink, the wind started to die down.

"It's going to be a beautiful day. When you wake up, let's go to the garden as I promised. Remember, how you loved the garden of Babylon? We used to spend a long time there. The garden here is not as magnificent as in Babylon, but there are beautiful waterfalls just like back home in Edessa."

"Alexander, please come out! The generals are worried."

"Shhhh! Be quiet! Hephaistion is still sleeping. I don't know why nobody leaves us alone. You are tired. Take some more rest. I will wait for you here until you wake up."

The golden sun was now up high in the sky, and the wind had blown away the dark grey clouds. The clear blue autumn sky was too bright to Alexander's sleepless and tired eyes, but he did not mind a bit if he could see Hephaistion's orbs that were as bright and as blue as the sky.

"Why don't you open your eyes now, and let me see your beautiful blues?"

Alexander kissed the closed eyelids.

"Please my love, I would like to see my own sky."

Then he placed a trembling kiss on Hephaistion's lips.

"Why are you still freezing?"

Tears streamed down Alexander's cheeks as he entwined his fingers with Hephaistion's that were as cold as ice.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52  
**

**Prompt: In the Future  
Title: Someday  
Word Count: 200**

There with his face flushed and his golden hair wild, Alexander sat tall and proud on his black stallion. Both the master and the beast still exhaled hard from great efforts. With each breath, white clouds of mist lingered around their nostrils and mouths.

"I here name this city Alexandropolis!"

A roar rose around the prince, yet he looked only for a pair of blues for approval. When their eyes locked, a wide smile broke across Hephaistion's equally flushed, yet somewhat calmer face. Hephaistion nodded a silent consent, and Alexander made a silent promise.

'_This is just the beginning. Someday, I will command the whole army to conquer the world, and name the cities after me to map the world. They will shine and prosper just like the stars in the sky.'_

The two young warriors broke their horses into a trot, then into a gallop. They flew across the plain of Thrace as if they were riding on winged horses. Alexander turned his head to see his friend by his side, whose eyes were fixed on the far horizon with a beam. When Alexander saw Hephaistion's godly profile, he trembled sensing that the dawn of their myth had arrived.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53  
**

**Prompt: Sharp  
Title: One Spring Day in Mieza**

**Word count: 500**

Aristotle was enjoying the rare moment of silence. The class that was normally filled with heated arguments was filled with subtle sounds of stylus running over the writing tablet instead. Even Nearchus the clown who never grew tired of joking around was concentrating on his assignment.

Aristotle grinned with his brilliant idea while listening to the peaceful sounds of chirping birds and a gentle stream of flowing water. He was happy to have had an arrangement to build the outdoor classroom. It let him take in all the beauty of the lovely spring afternoon.

The assignment he gave to his students was to describe the person whom they were paired with using the word 'sharp'. Alexander and Hephaistion, Ptolemy and Perdiccas, and Cassander and Nearchus were the pairs that Aristotle had chosen. As the last noise of scribbles stopped, Aristotle also stopped walking around among the students, and stood between Alexander and Hephaistion.

"Alexander, what did you write about Hephaistion?"

"Hephaistion is sharp all-around. He understands things in depth, and uses his knowledge at its best. He is one of the persons whom you do not wish to have as your enemy."

"Very well, next, Hephaistion?"

Aristotle smiled seeing a raised scratch mark just at Alexander's nape.

'_And, Hephaistion also has sharp nails.'_

Still blushing, Hephaistion answered.

"Alexander has sharp eyes. He not only sees the truth but also the future. When you are not sure of yourself, you just need to look into his eyes. They would pour confidence into you."

Aristotle barely contained himself from chuckling when he noticed a bite mark on Hephaistion's shoulder.

'_And Alexander also has sharp teeth.'_

He moved down between Ptolemy and Perdiccas leaving Alexander and Hephaistion behind who were still admiringly looking at each other.

"Now Perdiccas, what do you have?"

"Ptolemy has a sharp nose. Not only the shape is sharp, but also the sense. He can smell a beautiful maiden from stadions away."

The whole class burst into cheerful laughter.

"Well, then my turn. Perdiccas has sharp ears. They are particularly sharp for gossip. If you would like to hear about juicy talk, then Perdiccas is the one whom you need to see."

Looking at the big nose of Ptolemy and big ears of Perdiccas, Aristotle wondered if it would be worth studying the correlation between the size of organs and their performance.

"You should write a book."

"It will be your only experience, all right."

"Take this then, Cassander."

Nearchus and Cassander's banter brought Aristotle back from his musing.

"Cassander has a sharp tongue. It is so sharp that he can stick it right into the butthole."

"His figure, his mind, and his brain, nothing is sharp about Nearchus. He is so dull that he does not even know how to ask out a girl."

Now they all started to bash each other, and all of a sudden, the nice quiet classroom turned into an aggravated beehive. Aristotle regretted underestimating teenage boys while rubbing his aching temples in chaos.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54  
**

**Prompt: Comfort**

**Title: Comforting Fingers  
Word Count: 100**

Alexander closed his tired eyes. He felt that he was fighting an endless battle. As soon as he thought that he had conquered the world, the rebels raised a force somewhere else. Whenever he believed that he finally came to the end of the world, a new land appeared in front of him. He had never felt so tired and helpless in his life.

"Alexander …"

With a soft voice barely above a whisper, Hephaistion placed his fingers on Alexander's temples. The effect was instant. All the uncertainty and doubts disappeared from Alexander's mind, and he became invincible once more.

**Title: Comforting Back  
Word Count: 100**

Hephaistion's every single muscle screamed in pain with each step. The path was too narrow and unstable to pass on horseback. His back ached, his bones were sore. Even the rising sun glared at him, hurting his eyes. His foot rolled on a sharp rock, and Hephaistion groaned in pain and discomfort. The day had just started.

Hephaistion wished for Alexander to be here, then he could bear any hardship. He missed Alexander's broad back that was always in front of him. He straightened himself. Now he was the one who had to be the comforting back for his soldiers.

**Title: Comforting World  
Word Count: 100**

The sound of raindrops hitting on the leaves, the hollow sound of a sparkling stream running through smooth rocks, the sound of gentle waves lapping on the shore, they were all soothing. But the most comforting sound was to listen to your friend's even breathing while he slept by your side.

Fragrant flowers in the spring meadow, lush greens by the pool, vivid red, orange, and yellow leaves in the mountains, soft blanket of the first snow, they were all soothing sights. But the most comforting sight was the warm smile of your friend that was directed only for you.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55  
**

**Prompt: Dark**

**Title: Alexander's Dark Side  
Word Count: 100**

Hephaistion could see it all on his face. Normally alive with animated expressions, they were all suppressed under the cold stone mask. The golden aura of Helios had been taken over by black mists from the underworld. The pale face like a marble statue was hard and frozen. One side of the lips that were pressed together into a thin line curled up before screaming a war cry.

"Crush them to the ground!"

At that moment, even Hephaistion feared him. The absolute power took over Alexander's body and mind making him crave for total demolition. Nothing could stop him now.

**Title: Hephaistion's Dark Side  
Word Count: 100**

It was in Hephaistion's eyes. The warmth and gentleness disappeared under the dark blue pools. All the emotions were now shut off. It seemed that nothing could bring the sparks of mercy any longer. He was ready to flay the skin, crush the bones, and disembowel the victim without even moving one eyebrow.

The anger against the man who tried to harm his king fueled the flame of revenge, and the fear of losing Alexander unleashed the cruelness. Yet, when it was all over, tacit pain and sadness crept into his blues like shadows that stayed forever in the depth.

**Title: Warmth of the Darkness  
Word Count: 100**

One on one fierce combat with the enemy did not make him forget the darkness of his heart. Senselessly drinking uncut wine did not fill the emptiness of his heart. He felt his heartbeat slow down as the time passed sluggishly without any definition between days and nights.

Alexander put his arms around the urn and pressed it firmly onto his chest as if to take in the warmth of the ashes through the wall.

"Hephaistion."

Alexander smiled seeing his own ashes mingled with Hephaistion's while the warm tears ran down his hollow cheeks and fell upon the soft powders.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter: 56  
**

**Prompt: Education  
Title: Educating the Heart**

**Word Count: 400**

Aristotle sighed lightly looking at the students in front of him. Most of them were keenly working on their assignments, to be precise, everybody except one. It had been two years since Aristotle started to teach the young prince of Macedon and his friends at his remote school in Mieza. He was quite pleased with the overall progress of his students.

They were highly intelligent, and had a good potential to be effective leaders. Especially, he was pleased with Alexander and Hephaistion's exceptional performance. Only Cassander worried him. It was not that he lacked in intelligence, as a matter of fact, Aristotle thought that Cassander might be as intelligent as Alexander and Hephaistion, yet he lacked the heart. It was Aristotle's belief that "**_Educating the mind without educating the heart is no education at all_" ***

"Aw!"

Hephaistion's sharp yelp brought back Aristotle from his musing. It seemed that somebody had pulled a strand of Hephaistion's hair with a strong tug from behind. Aristotle instantly recognized that the guilty party was Cassander. He first thought of stepping in to stop them, but he changed his mind. He decided to observe them for a while instead.

"Tsk! Don't scream like a girl."

"Why did you pull Hephaistion's hair?"

Alexander's face became crimson red, and he stood up facing back to Cassander. Cassander merely scoffed before replying to the prince.

"Because it's there in front of me?"

"You, Cassander, stay away from Hephaistion!"

"Alexander! I can speak for myself. And Cassander, I'll break your nose if you touch me again."

"Should I be scared?"

Hephaistion glared at Cassander, but he did not say another word. Alexander also sat down being a little embarrassed. Everything went back to normal again, and the students returned to their assignments. It was then Aristotle noticed that Cassander gently placed a ladybug on the lilac bush beside him. So it was a little ladybug that Cassander had been after. He must have pulled Hephaistion's hair while he was catching it.

Feeling the gaze upon him, Cassander turned his face. As soon as he saw Aristotle's smiling face, Cassander puffed and looked away while his cheeks turned slightly pink. Aristotle could not stop smiling. He now understood that Cassander also had a heart, yet it was deeply hidden behind the twisted mind and sharp tongue. Aristotle was satisfied knowing that he had succeeded in educating even impossible Cassander.

_*** Aristotle's quote.**_


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57  
**

**Prompt: Jealous  
Title: Jealous Alexander  
Word Count: 500 without the Lyric**

**A/N: This was inspired by John Lennon's song, "Jealous Guy". **

_I was dreaming of the past  
And my heart was beating fast  
I began to lose control  
I began to lose control_

_I didn't mean to hurt you_  
_I'm sorry that I made you cry_  
_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you_  
_I'm just a jealous guy_

_I was feeling insecure_  
_You might not love me anymore_  
_I was shivering inside_  
_I was shivering inside_

* * *

Alexander looked up at the ceiling while lying on his bed. As he gazed into the darkness, a black mist that was darker than the darkness formed in the air hovering over him. It was suffocating. He looked over to his right seeking for help, but all he found was an empty bed. The owner had not returned yet.

Unable to lie still any longer, Alexander sat up. His nervous eyes settled on the dark blue cloak that hung by the door. It seemed that Hephaistion had not even bothered to come back to get his cloak. The day was still warm, but the temperature fell quickly during the night. He must be freezing.

_Should I go after him_, he thought. _No, it was his entire fault._

When he closed his eyes, the image of Hephaistion's astounded and hurt face appeared. It was burned onto the walls of his eyes forever.

"Traitor!"

Alexander did not know why he said that. He knew better than anybody that Hephaistion would never betray him. But, when he saw Hephaistion being kissed by Cassander, that was how he felt. There was no reason behind it, just raw emotion.

He gasped for air when the black mist started to invade his lungs traveling through his nostrils. All of a sudden, he found himself drowning in a sea of jealousy.

It was not Hephaistion's fault. He had not asked for the kiss. It was his birthday party anyway. Alexander sprung up from the bed, and gathered Hephaistion's cloak in his trembling hand while putting one over his shoulders.

He ran down the narrow path to the brook stumbling and almost falling more than once, but not caring. He slowed down for the first time when he saw the unmistakable silhouette of Hephaistion sitting on the lowest branch of an oak tree by the stream.

Hephaistion did not turn around. Alexander put a cloak over his friend's shoulder from behind, and wrapped him with his own. The coldness of the body pierced his heart when he pulled Hephaistion closer. He was freezing to the bone. Alexander nuzzled against Hephaistion's neck and whispered into the soft locks.

'I am so sorry, Hephaistion. I did not mean to hurt you. I was jealous."

Hephaistion did not say anything, but he did not push Alexander away either. They stayed there for a long time.

When rosy pink started to paint the eastern sky, Hephaistion finally turned around to face Alexander. Alexander's heart ached when he saw the rims and the white part of Hephaistion's eyes were stained red.

'I am sorry, I did not meant to make you cry."

"Who said that I was crying? Don't flatter yourself. It's just the reflection of Eos."

Alexander felt his own tears well up in his eyes, and hid his face against Hephaistion's smooth nape while squeezing his friend tightly. This time, Hephaistion returned the embrace, and Alexander knew that he was forgiven, and all was well. They were Alexander and Hephaistion again.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58  
**

**Prompt: Party  
Title: Parties in Life  
Word Count: 300**

Alexander hated parties, especially when his father invited guests from foreign countries. He had to deal not only with their ignorance, as they treated him like an insignificant child who did not understand anything, but also with the oozing jealousy that burnt him from the inside out.

Knowing Alexander's feelings toward Hephaistion, his father made it clear to everybody in the Macedonian court that nobody should pursue a relationship with Hephaistion without his consent at their first banquet. Yet, the king enjoyed the reaction of foreign ambassadors too much whenever their eyes fell upon the godly figure of the young Macedonian.

Alexander still hated parties when he became king and threw them himself. Everybody in the army understood that Hephaistion was off limits. He made them know it so loudly and clearly that nobody even gave a friendly hug to their fellow General.

Yet, as the night grew with flowing wine, the Generals used the influence of drink as an excuse. They draped their arms around Hephaistion's shoulders as if to support themselves, and brought their faces so close that their noses touched, and lips almost met with Hephaistion's. Alexander needed to keep his gaze as sharp as a hawk's.

Alexander hated parties even more. The time dragged throughout the night. No matter how good the wine actually was, it tasted heavy and sour. No matter how cheerful and amazing the entertainments were, they sounded boring and tasteless. No matter how loud the conversations were, they never reached to Alexander's mind.

He did not have to worry about anybody coming too close to Hephaistion any longer. He did not have to suffer from the burning feeling of jealousy. Instead, all he felt was emptiness and helplessness. How he wished to have Hephaistion by his side. Then, he could breathe again.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59  
**

**Prompt: Age  
Title: The Age that Never Came  
Word Count: 200**

The vibrant laughter of children rang in the mild air. The palace garden in Babylon was filled with the sweet smells of Henna, Jasmine, and lilacs. The hollow sound of running water was soothing, and the caressing breeze was so very tender.

A boy and a girl ran around a bush chasing each other, yet no longer clear who was running after whom. All of a sudden, the girl stopped to turn around, her blue eyes shining with mischief.

The boy's chubby hands extended to cup the girl's cheeks. The next moment, their lips met for a sloppy kiss while boy's golden hair wove into the girl's auburn hair before they parted and started running again.

Alexander followed them with his eyes while sitting on a stone bench. The smile that crept up on his lips spread to his whole face. He put his hand over Hephaistion's and entwined their fingers. Warmth and happiness traveled through their veins.

As Alexander squeezed Hephaistion's fingers, the garden disappeared in the mist, and he was now looking up at the intricate patterns of the ceiling in his bedchamber. A stray tear escaped. It could have been the life with Hephaistion that never came.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60  
**

**Prompt: Code  
Title: A Dress Code**

**Word Count: 400**

Alexander was utterly frustrated. Ever since they entered Babylon after defeating Darius at the Battle of Gaugamela, they had been too busy. Babylon was a sensual city. The air was warm and filled with the perfume of exotic flowers that made a man horny longing for the warmth of another being.

Yet, Alexander and Hephaistion had not had time to share an intimate moment together. When Alexander found time in between his busy schedules, Hephaistion was buried under a mountain of paperwork. On the other hand, when Hephaistion had his little free time, Alexander was in an unavoidable meeting with locals.

What was most wearisome for Alexander was that he felt he was being cheated. Each time when his hopes were up, they were miserably deflated at the last moment. He did not know how much longer he could take it before losing his sanity.

The necessity to keep sane made Alexander think harder, and he finally came up with this brilliant idea that he would no longer have to guess.

"Hephaistion, I have an idea! Why don't we wear a red chiton when we are free to meet, and a blue chiton when we are too busy?"

"You are a genius, Alexander."

"I know."

The plan had worked. Alexander did not have to keep his hopes up with anticipation any more. He knew exactly what to expect. However, there was just one problem. The colors of Alexander and Hephaistion's chitons never matched.

Alexander was now really going insane. Watching Hephaistion at the dining hall every morning, yet knowing that he would not be able to spend time with him was the harshest torture of all.

Alexander walked to the dining hall in a red chiton while thinking that he would even abandon his kingdom if Hephaistion wore a blue again. Alexander blinked his eyes a couple of times with his mouth wide open, as he looked at his friend who was grinning in a purple chiton.

"What… what are you wearing?"

Hephaistion grabbed Alexander by the elbow, and started to walk them back to his chamber.

"Come Alexander. Let us try mixing business with pleasure. I would show you how a stylus and a feather could be used along with a scroll."

Alexander now understood clearly what Hephaistion meant by wearing a purple chiton. From now on, purple would be the only color that Alexander and Hephaistion would wear.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61  
**

**Prompt: Fix**

**Title: Temper Fix  
Word Count: 300**

When Alexander was in a rage, nothing could be done to calm him down. The generals made themselves as small and invisible as possible in front of the fuming king, and waited for the storm to pass.

Today was one of those days. The king was in a very bad mood. His temper erupted from one incident to another. He was extremely ill tempered since Hephaistion was late for the meeting.

In the height of frustration, Alexander destroyed everything he could put his hands on. At the very moment when Alexander lifted a great big clay pot, Hephaistion walked into the room nonchalantly dressed in a white chiton with blue cloak.

He walked straight to Alexander as if nothing was going on. The king was so caught up with his madness that everybody was afraid that he might even hurt Hephaistion. They could visualize Alexander smashing the big pot onto Hephaistion's head.

In attempting to stop Hephaistion, Ptolemy tried to grab Hephaistion's arm, but his fingers slipped, and pulled his cloak instead. The unfastened brooch and the cloak fell onto the stone mosaic floor while making a clinking noise.

"Oops."

Hephaistion turned around, and then bent down to pick up the brooch. Next moment, everybody's eyes shifted to Alexander as they heard the crashing noise. Smashed pieces of the pot scattered around the king. His face was flushed, but it was not from the rage any more. All the anger had deflated; instead, lust settled in the king's feverish eyes.

"I need to talk to you now."

Alexander swiftly grabbed Hephaistion by the arm and pushed him into his bedchamber.

The rest of the generals were confused. Ptolemy was the only one who grinned knowingly. It was not an illusion that Ptolemy had peeped Hephaistion's bare bottom when he bent.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62  
**

**Prompt: Deadline  
Title: Meeting Deadlines  
Word count: 400  
**

******A/N:** This s a sequel to drabble "A Dress Code", where some of the readers wanted to see the detail.

_Let us try mixing business with pleasure._ The word 'pleasure' echoed in his ears, and Alexander felt all his blood rush down to the center of his body. He closed the door behind him while locking it by sliding the bar.

Hephaistion pushed Alexander down on the bed impatiently. With the elegant fluid movement of a feline, Hephaistion settled himself over the king by putting his knees on either side of Alexander's waist.

Alexander pushed up Hephaistion's purple chiton over his head while revealing the hard toned body in full view. Hephaistion followed suit. Soon both men were completely naked. It burned every place where their skin touched.

Seeking more contact, Alexander put his palm on Hephaistion's stomach, but Hephaistion pushed his hand away.

"I need to make a report first. The deadline is today."

Ignoring the confused look of Alexander, Hephaistion picked up the stylus and dipped it in the ink-pot.

"Here is Babylon."

He circled around Alexander's left nipple, and then pushed it with the tip of the stylus.

"Mmn.."

"At dawn, we leave the palace, and go south until we reach Sidon."

Hephaistion drew a circle around Alexander's belly button that made Alexander's hip to push up.

"After taking Sidon, which should be no problem, we go further south to Tyre. This ancient city could be very hard."

Alexander gasped when Hephaistion took him in his hand.

"We may need to use an envoy to smooth things out."

Hephaistion reached to a little bottle on the table at the side of the bed, and coated his hand with scented oil. The room was instantly filled with a sweet and pungent aroma.

"Moreover, we may have to push and pull."

With this, Hephaistion slid his hand around Alexander.

"If it does not work, then we have to go deeper into the city after making a thorough preparation."

Not being able to hold back any longer, Alexander pushed himself into Hephaistion.

For a long time, the only sounds that filled the room were the sounds of moaning and the collision of flesh.

After the release of urgent cry, Hephaistion whispered still panting.

"There! I have met the deadline of my report, my king."

"Yes, you have. But, do you remember that you still owe me another report?"

"Which one?"

"The one I just gave to you."

"Oh …

Hephaistion repeated it all over again to meet his new deadline.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63  
**

**Prompt: Birthday**

**Title: Birthday Present**

**Word count: 400**

**A/N: This is written for Alexandersarmy to celebrate our King's birthday.  
**

"You have kept it all these years?"

"How can I throw it away? It is my treasure."

"But, Alexander, it is just a doodle of a child."

Hephaistion protested while blushing.

Alexander admiring traced the outline of the drawing. Although it was almost twenty years old, and the edges of the papyrus were starting to wear out, the picture was still in tact. Alexander's mind traveled back when he first took it in his hand.

It was on his thirteenth birthday, Alexander was pouting while sitting on the stone bench in the courtyard. He was not happy despite of the fact that he received so many presents from all kinds of people, because he did not get what he wished for.

What he wanted the most was a horse, his own warhorse. He appealed to his father, but the King told him that he was too young to go to war, thus he did not need one yet. So, he did what he could, he went to his mother. Usually his mother enjoyed contradicting her husband, but this time, she agreed with him. She did not like the idea of Alexander going to war too soon, either.

Footsteps approached, and with the determination of punching the intruder, Alexander looked up. What he saw was a rolled up papyrus at his nose, and the extended hand of Hephaistion. Alexander took it, and opened it as curiosity won over the anger.

He saw a drawing of a horse.

"I heard from my grandmother once, that if you wish for something, then keep a drawing of it under the pillow and wish for it every night. The harder you wish for, the quicker your wish comes true."

It was not the best drawing, and the horse looked a little too gentle for a warhorse, but Alexander was all happy realizing that Hephaistion really cared and understood him. Besides, somehow the horse reminded him of Hephaistion. He felt the warmth spread inside his belly.

"Thank you, Hephaistion. I'll keep it under my pillow, and wish for it every night."

Ten days later, that incident happened, and Alexander was granted Bucephalus.

He could still see Hephaistion's flushed face that was even more excited than Alexander's. Although his beloved horse had gone now, the memory of joy and excitement that he shared with Hephaistion on that day flooded into Alexander's heart whenever he looked at it.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

**Prompt: Stretch**

**Title: Forbidden Stretch  
Word count: 200**

"Hephaistion, can you get that scroll up there for me?"

"Sure Alexander, is this the one?"

"No, not that one. I need the big map that is sticking out from the shelf one above it. I would like to map the route taken by Darius."

"Oh."

Hephaistion tiptoed to reach out. His slender and elegant calves were stretched to maximum defining the clear line, which separated his powerful thighs from hard round bottom. Alexander licked his lips while slowly gazing at Hephaistion's back view from bottom to top.

As Hephaistion extended his arm, his muscular and inverted triangle shaped upper body with narrow waist became even more noticeable. Alexander could not help running his palm along the gentle curve of Hephaistion's forbidden underarm to hipbone. His hand moved before it registered with his brain.

"Alexander …"

Hephaistion protested weakly with alluring and sexy raspy voice while shivering with a sudden sensation.

"Leave it there, Hephaistion. I have changed my mind."

Unable to resist the temptation anymore, Alexander tugged Hephaistion by the elbow, and pulled him into his bedchamber.

"I think I will map you instead."

The last coherent thing that Alexander could think was never let Hephaistion stretch in public.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65  
**

**Alexander's POV  
Word Count: 100**

"Beautiful, utterly beautiful."

Alexander muttered while looking up at the towering flame. Each time the powerful blaze shot up into the moonless indigo sky, a hollow crashing sound echoed through the roaring chaos. Thousands of fire dusts danced down to the ground in the flickering shadow.

Despite the distracting commotions around him, Alexander merely fixed his gaze onto the flames. What he had seen there was not destruction, but rebirth. He saw fire dusts forming a golden eagle then gradually changing into the Macedonian star in the warm orange glow before falling onto the ground and fading.

Persepolis was burning.

**Hephaistion's POV  
Word Count: 100**

"…"

Hephaistion swallowed the words. Sorrow cast a shadow on his pale face that reflected the glow of the flickering blaze.

It was a shame to see the legacy of thousands of years turn into nothing but ashes. It was more disturbing to realize that he had no power to stop it. A deep line formed in between Hephaistion's brows. He turned his face to look at Alexander.

"!"

_I see. This is not the end, but the beginning of your empire that was just born from the flames._

A small smile returned onto Hephaistion's calm face.

Persepolis was burning.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

**Title: Packing Away the Memory  
Word count: 300**

After the long hard march, Alexander's army finally stopped to rest for the night. In the quickly fading winter light, the solders hurried to build a fire and put up tents against the race with the setting sun.

Alexander opened the flap, and entered the tent that faintly glowed in the dark. Despite the multiple braziers that were fully lit, and radiated a warm orange glow inside the tent, Alexander shivered with cold.

He slowly walked further down until he was in front of a wooden chest. After running his fingers over it, Alexander opened it. He picked up a sword that was laid on top of a shiny blue robe, and pushed back a leather cover out of the pommel.

A beautiful purple gem that was inlaid at the pommel of the sword appeared from under the cover. He put it over the flame to see the color of the gem turn into bright blue. A lone tear rolled down Alexander's pale cheek. He stared into the blue for a long time before gently wrapping it in the soft clothes, and packing it away.

The King quickly exited the tent without turning his head even for a moment toward the empty bed. He would repeat this ritual every night until everything inside of the tent was gone.

Until then, he would make the soldiers to build the tent even if the owner of it had long gone. Until then, he would pack a thing night after night. While he packed away each object, the memory that was attached to it seeped into his empty heart.

It seemed that he became closer to the world where his Hephaistion was now, as he packed his belongings one by one. Slowly, but surely, Alexander was preparing for the journey to his love.


End file.
